Queens and Lords
by amorza
Summary: CompleteEgyptian Inuyoukai are being over thrown by the Nubian Panther Tribe. They journey to Japan in hope of the Inu no Taisho assistance in returning Egypt to its rightful rulers. SessOC will become a SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Queens and Lords

Chapter 1 War

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

The battle raged on into the desert night. Swords crashing against each other filled the midnight air. Fire burned the temple of Anubis and the priest and priestess were slain. The rush to protect the royal family proved to be futile. All twenty young princes and princesses lay in their sleeping quarters, slaughtered in cold blood. The concubines and loyal servants were poisoned so that there was no link of the treason to the guards. Revolution and riots sprung up all around the capitol of Egypt. The African-Inuyoukai was being over turned by the panther tribe of Nubia. They wanted to rule Egypt and purge the land of all Inuyoukai.

"Your highnesses, we must make haste. The boat is leaving." InuAkin said as he led the remainder of the royal family to safety. InuAkin, the lead advisor to the pharaoh as well as royal guard to Queen InuAsantewa, lived up to his name as a warrior. His ebony black skin was the perfect camouflage to the night sky. The tall youkai's brown eyes glowed green at the intrusion of light coming from the fires. His rottweiler face and humanoid body looked like Anubis the ruler of the underworld himself. His gold and blue helmet and golden breast plate armor shined beneath the moon. The white cloth that wrapped around his waist whispered as he ran faster. The twitching of his muscles at each loud sound showed its alertness. **_Save the royal family _**his inner beast commanded. The white shield he held over his and the princess' head to protect them from any falling debris.

"InuAkin take InuYaa to the boat. We will stay and fight. I refuse to cower to this vermin." InuJaja commanded. As the pharaoh of Egypt he must fight. He and his warrior queen knew that this day would come. King InuJaja also resembled a rottweiler as well. The only thing that set the pharaoh apart from the guards was his royal clothing. His blue and gold headpiece had a gold cobra on the front of his forehead. The bright gold, red and blue armor crisscrossed his chest. Two gold and blue arm bands covered both biceps. Opaque white pleated cloth and a colorful golden belt was draped around his waist.

"King InuJaja I refuse. I will die by your hands before I allow any harm to befall you. Let us go." InuAkin said.

All three youkai ran with all their might to the boat docked at the Nile. Once there, they went below deck and set sail to Japan. There were very few Inuyoukai powerful enough to aid them in battling the panther tribe. Only one demon could, and that was Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me husband, why are we going to Japan? Are you certain that He will aid us?" Queen InuAsantewa asked. The beautiful queen was a warrior but did not enjoy running in her gold pleated gown, collar adorned with rare jewels and cape. Her golden crown was a heavy, but necessary accessory that encased her braided brown tresses. She sat down taking her leather sandals off and stared at her husband.

InuAsantewa beauty rivaled Queen Makeda, the historic queen of Sheba who stole King Solomon's heart so much so that he wrote a complete song about her. Unlike the male African-Inuyoukai, the females had a complete human look. Her bronze skin and bright brown eyes proved that she was a fierce warrior. Her contrasting smile and warm demeanor made her regal in every way. Her full rosy lips could damn or save a life. Her confidence radiated in her aura. She was a queen, there was no doubting that.

"Love, we can only hope at this point that Lord Sesshoumaru is honorable and loyal to the Inuyoukai. I just pray to Ra that InuYaa won't have our heads for offering her to him," he said looking over the sleeping form of his daughter.

InuYaa, the only biological daughter of Queen InuAsantewa, is the most beautiful youkai in Africa. Creamy toffee skin, long elegant neck, almond shaped eyes and plump lips made human as well as youkai males fall to their knees. The nearly sheer linen fabric flowed over her curves. The teal and golden collar held up the white gown as a sheer red cape draped her shoulders. Her eyes, unlike her parents, were grey-silver. Long flowing silver hair worn in small braids cascaded down her back. The heavy eyeliner and red eye shadow drew attention to them. The sheer gown clung to her Nile-like voluptuous body. Two slits on each side revealed her strong smooth legs. Her round buttocks was perfectly shaped like an onion and inviting to the eyes. Her body flowed from her seductive eyes to her juicy lips down to her long neck to her plump breast. Next was her flat stomach around her hour glass shape. Last her long legs to her perfect feet.

Tired from the long exodus, she slept peacefully under the watchful eyes of her parents. Her dreams took her back to a time of peace in Egypt. She stood proudly in her golden form fitting sparring outfit. Her father trained her with two scimitars, Ankue, the goddess of war and Khonsu, the god of the moon. She dreamed of being a formidable warrior queen like her mother. She practiced her kata's gracefully with her father.

In her dream, her father spoke to her. "InuYaa you are growing stronger. Come daughter, let us spar." InuJaja suggested. He stood poised to attack in red with Shu, his doubled-edge battle axe named after the god of air. InuYaa stood with her right hand above her head and her left hand at her side while InuJaja stood with his battle axe low and open for her attack. Both waiting for an opening, they stalked each other slowly. She blinked and he attacked. He swung around in a circle with his axe rotating fluidly with him. She flipped out of the way and lands crouching low. InuJaja's axe swung until he stopped and rested it on his shoulder. InuYaa began to stalk him again. He swings low and she jumps onto the swinging axe running up the handle and uses her scimitar as scissors at her fathers head. At the last second he threw her up against the wall. Stepping back, InuJaja began to twirl his axe above his head keeping a steady eye on her movements.

They commenced lessons for hours. Their movements were so fast, all that was seen were blurs of red and gold as they struck each others weapons. The last attack InuYaa attempted in cutting her father down with a low kick to the chest. InuJaja countered her move by grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the wall and his axe pinned her.

"All right InuYaa you have done well. Next time do not get over zealous," InuJaja advised. He reached over and picked her up. "Go tend to your wounds and meet with your mother for supper."

While InuYaa was sleeping the boat sailed up from the Nile to the Red Sea going out towards the Arabian Sea. They traveled towards the Indian Ocean in four days under their youkai rowing navy. During the trip, InuJaja and InuAsantewa were planning on exactly how they were going to ask Lord Sesshoumaru to help them win back Egypt.

"InuJaja, word is that the council is making a decree for Sesshoumaru to find a mate within four moons. We are giving him the gift of our InuYaa."

"Yes we are, but still there is no guarantee that he will help us or take InuYaa as his mate. All we can do is pray." InuJaja said with worry on his face.

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Queens and Lords

Chapter 2 Agreement

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Three days travel and they finally docked in India. InuYaa rested for most of the voyage while her parents thought of a safer way to travel. The youkai powered battleship was an undetectable way for the four youkai to travel but it put a toll on their bodies. InuJaja and InuAsantewa planned on transforming into their youkai energy to travel to the Western Lands. It would be faster, but they would be unable to brace InuYaa for the news that she was to become Lord Sesshoumaru's mate.

"Love, I think it will be best if you discuss the reason for our trip to InuYaa. She will have questions and you being her mother would be able answer her best," InuJaja said.

For InuJaja the King, he knew this mating would need to go as smoothly as possible. He understood the linking of kingdoms and the traditional reason for mating was to ensure power of the ruling family. However, InuJaja the father despised himself for using his daughter for such a reason. She deserved to be loved. He knew of the stoic lord and was uncertain if he was capable of love. True he needed an heir to keep the strong blood line of his ancestors flowing in the House of the Moon and InuYaa could give him exactly what he needed. What of her needs? Strong she is, but not strong enough to be rejected by her mate.

There were plentiful the stories of females dying at the hands of heartless lords after they received an heir. Most would murder the mother after birth. If not murdered they would wither away in despair. He knew he could not handle it if any harm were to befall his princess.

"Are you fearful of your offspring my mate?" InuAsantewa asked.

InuYaa was known for her temper. Most male youkai steered clear of her when she unleashed her fury.

"This InuJaja fears not his offspring. I merely believe this matter should be handled by you. Now, make haste we will depart in two hours," he commanded before turning on his heel.

If he were honest with himself, he refused to disappoint or hurt his daughter. She was the light of his world. _InuYaa I pray you will understand_.

Queen InuAsantewa made her way to her daughter. Upsetting InuYaa was the last thing anyone ever wanted to do. Her daughter was truly a force to be reckoned with. As a child InuYaa dreamed of mating for love. Her parents told her tales of whimsical romances and heroics. She knew her daughter wanted to be loved more than ruling Egypt and rightfully so. She, Queen InuAsantewa, loved her mate from the first day she saw him. Their love story was told to female children across the nation.

_**Flashback**_

_The warring states of the Inu-Nubians and the Inu-Egyptians raged on for decades. The Inu-Nubians were decimated. Every warrior in the nation slaughtered as well as their families. The ruthless Inu-Egyptians wanted the wealth of Nubia. InuSet had only one thing to offer the Egyptians for a chance of an alliance, his daughter InuAsantewa. _

_The courting was to begin between InuJaja Prince of Egypt and InuAsantewa, a warrior princess. Meeting by the Nile at sunset the two instantly fell in love and consummated the union that night. InuJaja and InuAsantewa planned to merge the two nations under one God, Anubis. After the death of Pharaoh InuSet, InuJaja was named King. He and his warrior Queen battled Nubia for control of Egypt once more against the Panther tribe. It was an effortless battle with the combined power of all the Inu-youkai in the land against a few meddlesome panthers. Once their victory was solidified they mated on the Warfield and thus InuYaa was created. _

_**End Flashback**_

Slowly walking towards her child, InuAsantewa smiled at those memories and prayed to Ra InuYaa would understand. "Daughter, come we must talk."

"Talk mother? Is there something wrong?" InuYaa asked seeing the concern in her mothers eyes.

"Yes. Something has come up," she regally replied. InuAsantewa did not enjoy treating her daughter like a subject, but she needed to relay the gravity of the issue.

InuYaa sat down looking deep into her mothers auburn eyes. "Mother, why are you sad?"

"I have much to tell you. The reason we are going to Japan is because we need our fellow Inu-youkai to aide us in getting Egypt back. There has been a rumor for some time now that the Lord of the West requires a mate. Your father and I believe that you will be perfect for the Lord," Queen InuAsantewa told her daughter.

"Mother, are you telling me you are using me to gain power in the Lord's court for Egypt? Truly my parents would not force mating upon me. I am the rightful heiress to Egypt now that my brothers have been slain. You would hand the motherland over to a foreigner?" InuYaa alleged with her temper flaring.

Queen InuAsantewa could feel her daughter's youkai expanding. "Would you decline and sully your King and your homeland? I am not only your mother but your Queen InuYaa. Surely you trust in our judgment," she replied evenly.

"Tis not a matter of trust mother. This InuYaa belongs to no one! I refuse to be used as a barter device for Egypt when I can return and rule," the princess argued.

"Rule without a King?! You will be rejected by your subjects. Lord Sesshoumaru is a powerful ruler. He has expertise. You, my dear, have nothing but us your parents. You know not the people of Egypt. You know not how to rule unlike Sesshoumaru the Inu no Taisho of all youkai," she explained.

Narrowing her silver eyes at her mothers words, "Mother do you doubt this InuYaa?" she sarcastically questioned.

Unwilling to back down, Queen InuAsantewa raised her youkai brazenly and looked directly into her daughters ghostly gaze.

"InuYaa I know we have raised you well my daughter. I wish only to do what is best for you and Egypt. I am merely requesting you assist your King and Queen in assuring the further prosperity of our land. Princess InuYaa will you accept this task?" she countered with poise and vigor.

InuYaa hated when her mother pulled rank on her. She loved her homeland, but hated that her parents could rule her life. She stared off towards the sun setting in the sky. It was beautiful. The warm hues of the setting sun and the cool blues of the night sky paralleled her life. She knew nothing of this Lord of the West, but soon if she would accept this offer, she would become his mate for the sake of Egypt.

"I will accept. Know this mother he may be my mate but my heart belongs to Egypt," she answered dryly.

"Your Queen thanks you. And daughter love not only your country, your mate will need your heart as well," she wisely countered.

Mother and daughter soberly walked together towards InuAkin. He bowed and told them that they were prepared for departure. The four turned into their energy forms and flew towards Japan. One full day of traveling over India and China the group landed in what would be known as Inuyasha's Forest.

"Sire, we have arrived. I do not sense the Lord's aura. Shall we search for him?" InuAkin asked.

"No, let us make camp. We shall travel to the House of the Moon at dawn." King InuJaja answered.

A scout for Lord Sesshoumaru sensed a powerful youkai in the forest. Lord Sesshoumaru received notice from his Egyptian kin of their impending arrival in his lands and ordered his scouts to escort them immediately to him if they happen to come upon them.

"Pardon me. I am Kenji, a scout for Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. May I ask what your business here is?"

InuAkin stood defensively before the royal family and answered, "This is the royal party of the Inu-Egyptians, and we request court with Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you take us to him?"

"Yes I shall, he is but an hour away. Come," Kenji said before changing into his energy form and flying west.

The weary group followed the scout to the palace gates. The architecture of the palace was remarkable in size as well as detail. Indigo roof with Japanese clay tiles and several pair of Inu-youkai decorated the top of the roofline to the main entrance. Three ruby bridges over a moat like body of water that guided to lush and striking gardens. The entire palace had multiple large cream marble pillars that held up the ancient castle. The massive golden double with two blue crescent moon doors opened revealing a foyer painted in vibrant colors. A montage of clouds was around the upper parts of the walls depicting ancient battles waged by the previous Taiyoukai's of the West.

Before the group could look around they were asked to remove their footwear. They kicked off their leather sandals and were ushered to the sitting area. The sage green room focal point was a single scroll that said welcome with a small bamboo vase with pink orchids. Matching sage pillows surround a simple but elegant wooden low table. Amber colored wooden shoji screens with white rice paper illuminated the area with an ethereal glow.

"Please be seated. Lord Sesshoumaru will meet with you shortly. Would you like some refreshments while you wait?" Kenji asked.

"Water please," InuAkin answered for the group.

After drinking the water InuYaa grew impatient. She looked around the large but plan room. _I wonder what he looks like_. The castle was bustling but oddly quiet. She could sense a large number of youkai and human servants in her vicinity. Suddenly she decided to use her powers. Closing her eyes she peered into the minds of the demons near her. _Alas this is boring all they think about is the task at hand…wait here is one_. **_These filthy human slaves, I wonder why Lord Sesshoumaru keeps them here? Maybe if I, his loyal retainer rid him of them I will be rewarded_**. Boring, let's see…Ah? Who is this?

InuYaa tried to open this youkai mind but he snarled at her. "Father, why must we wait? We are royalty, he should have been awaiting our arrival," InuYaa complained.

"This Sesshoumaru was indeed aware of your arrival," the impassive Lord answered.

InuYaa was awed at his angelic appearance. His long silver hair, golden eyes and imperial demeanor took her by surprise. His emotionless façade and cool gaze made her spine tingle.

Gracefully lowering himself to the table Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting and said, "Speak your need, my kin."

Slightly lowering his head the King spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I, King InuJaja pharaoh of Egypt along with Queen InuAsantewa, implore your alliance with ridding our kingdom of the Nubian Panther Tribe. They have been a thorn in my flesh for far too long. Will you aide our cause?"

"Hn. I am told you are able to aide me with my slight quandary," Sesshoumaru asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, we offer Princess InuYaa, our only daughter and heiress to Egypt as your mate." InuJaja responded with remorse.

The veiled princess bowed her head in respect. She once again attempted to explore his mind and found his barrier to be too firm.

"Acceptable," he said and stood to leave.

"You will stay as my guest while we plan to attack the vermin." Turning towards Kenji he barked out orders for the King and Queen to be shown to their room. InuAkin followed them.

"Come princess," he said leading her towards a long hallway.

As trained, InuYaa followed Sesshoumaru five paces behind him, her nerves were getting the best of her. _Why am I nervous? He is just another youkai…right?_ Staring at the demon lord in front of her she again tried to see into his mind.

Halting with irritation he said, "It is futile to use telepathy on this Sesshoumaru," looking over his shoulder.

"Really? Well I would not have to resort to trickery if my intended would speak with me," callously remarked.

With a delicately raised eyebrow Sesshoumaru turned and quickly mounted a seething InuYaa to the palace wall by her neck. "Take care to learn your place bitch, or you shall be punished by this Sesshoumaru. You will cease your insolence and only speak when I speak to you." He warned in a dangerously low tone allowing his eyes to bleed crimson to show his true intent.

After coming face to face with the perfect killer and seeing death in his eyes, InuYaa became scared but savored his threat as it aroused her to be overpowered. She exposed the vulnerable flesh of her dainty neck to submit hoping he would nuzzle her in acceptance instead of ripping out her throat.

Upon her yielding Sesshoumaru growled softly in her ear and caressed her jaw line with his lips. He inhaled her scent, frankincense and myrrh, and slowly moved away from her relaxed form. "Come princess our courting begins."

InuYaa looked into his molten gaze with a wanton desire. Her limbs tingled and her breaths were ragged. She wanted to complete the mating right there in the hallway and would if reality didn't hit her that this wasn't her choice. She was mating for convenience.

The couple arrived to a maze made of rose bushes. Sesshoumaru lead InuYaa to the middle of the maze wherein was a small koi fish pond with a waterfall in the background. Smooth gray stones made a small ledge for them to sit. InuYaa sat down and placed her feet into the pond and Sesshoumaru sat behind her supporting her weight and placed his feet into the pond as well.

"If I may, my…lord, why do you need a mate?" she asking hesitantly. After a long pause she figured her inquiry would go unanswered.

Sighing inwardly he reluctantly answered her. "To retain possession of my lands and to have an heir," he said monotone.

Leaning into his chiseled chest she asked, "And what of love?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no need for love for I feel no emotions," he replied with a slight frown gracing his perfect face.

"That's unbelievable. You feel anger…right? That's an emotion. So it's possible for you to experience the joys of love," InuYaa added gently.

Exasperated by her disbelief Sesshoumaru countered harshly, "Joys of love? Love is for weak peons. This Sesshoumaru has no weakness."

"Oh," She sighed in defeat. _This is useless he is the lord and I merely a spoil for this alliance between nations._

Sensing her unease Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Is this love important to you princess?

"Yes it is." She quickly said. "Alas what I want is of no consequence. I will be your mate hence you will have an heir and as many pups as you desire," she said weakly.

"What of your happiness?" he asked curiously.

"My happiness is of no concern my lord. I am here for the alliance not of my own free will. I shall serve my King and Queen for the prosperity of Egypt," she said stoically.

_Would she presume that this Sesshoumaru cannot make her happy? Nonsense. No mate of mine will be unhappy. Perhaps I can give her this love she desires_. "Go to your chambers and bathe, dinner will be served shortly," he ordered and swiftly left.

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Queens and Lords

Chapter 3 Trouble

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

InuYaa made her way to her room. She noticed that all the hallways in the palace looked the same. "Dammit I'm lost," she said disgruntled.

Sniffing the air she located the scent of Sesshoumaru hoping he was in a good enough mood to help her. Walking seemingly around in a circle she came towards two large wooden doors. Carved in the wood was a beautiful forest with a large tree in the middle with Goshinboku carved under it.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru said.

InuYaa was knocked out of her trance at his harsh voice and slowly pushed the doors open. "Excuse my interruption, my lord; I am having trouble finding my room." InuYaa said.

"Sit." Sesshoumaru said not sparring her a glace.

InuYaa did as she was told but anger radiated off her aura in waves. _Who does he think he is? I, Princess InuYaa of Egypt, refuse to be disrespected even by this pompous_ _lord,_ she thought.

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru stood up and extended a hand to her. "Come," he gently said. She took his hand and he silently lead her to his suite. "Now that we are mates we shall share a room. Your Egyptian attire is unacceptable you will change."

Enraged that he would insult her royal heritage that was clearly represented by her clothing, InuYaa exploded. "Unacceptable?! These are the garbs of royalty! Am I not a princess?! I refuse to lose my title. I am not Japanese but Egyptian and I refuse to wear those confining clothes. I refuse also to wear your crest. I will not lower myself just to appease you and this obtuse house of common mutts!"

At that moment, Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He grabbed InuYaa by her throat and pinned her against the wall. Eyes narrowed he leaned close to her face and said "Submit."

Struggling against his tight grip she gave him a mental blast that made him release her. "No!" she screamed and crouched in a defensive stance. She cursed herself for not having her scimitars, Ankue and Khonsu.

Sesshoumaru shook his head the blast she gave him was powerful enough to give him a small headache. Moving faster than she could see Sesshoumaru again pinned her up against the wall. "Submit," he said in a deathly calm voice.

She again tried to blast him but was unsuccessful. "I will never submit to the likes of you," she yelled and spit in his face.

Now irritated, Sesshoumaru threw her over his head across the room like a rag doll. He stood there rubbing his temples attempting to regain his cool calm self. _Why is it that this woman is able to anger me so quickly?_ Sesshoumaru prided in his ability to remain patient even when the situation was dire. Looking over at InuYaa he felt something he has never once felt…guilt. Padding over to her he stood over her still form "Rise."

InuYaa, still dazed from hitting the wall and floor hard, looked up at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes_. He threw me_. Unable to stop her tears, she sobbed softly. No one ever dared to cause harm to her. She was tired from her journey to Japan. Worse yet, she was forced to become the mate of this savage youkai which had her currently laying on the floor and hurt. She tried to stand up but her body wouldn't obey her. "I-I-need help."

Sighing outwardly he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hot spring. He wanted to apologize but that would show weakness. _I am no closer to achieving her happiness_. Failure was not an option for him. He would find a way to secure her contentment and gain her love in the process.

Once in the hot spring, he placed her feet gently on the floor. "Sit in the spring. A servant will be in to wash and dress you momentarily," he said and turned to leave.

InuYaa was confused. First he was harsh, demanding and cold now he was being caring and gentle with her. _Why? What made him change his mood like this? _She pondered as she took off her dusty clothes. While sinking into the warm water, a small fish youkai came in and began scrubbing her skin. InuYaa relaxed and allowed the water and lavender aroma sooth her.

After her bath, another youkai assisted her out of the moss covered spring and gently dried her. The claw marks around her neck where already beginning to heal, but she was still in pain from colliding with the wall and floor. _I must cease from angering him_. The cold look in his eyes flashed in her memory. _He could have killed me for my defiance_. She knew she was wrong. True, InuYaa was a princess and used to having male youkai bend to her will and never the other way around. Having a strong mate was desired by all female youkai, including her.

InuYaa made her way into the room she would soon share with Sesshoumaru. Unlike the rest of the house, which was rich in décor, this room was plain. A small writing desk over in the corner with paper and a feather ink pin on top if it. Above that was a scroll with poetry on it. While the youkai dressed her she read the poem.

_I lost every sweet word._

_I lost every tear I shed_

_I lost every emotion that I had._

_With one move._

_I lost my love._

_I lost my hate._

_I lost my everything that one-day._

_With one move._

_With one move my world was shattered._

_With one move my every thought was lost._

_With one move, one move._

_I lost and gained my senses._

_I lost my comfort zone and I gained reality._

_With one move I lost past and gained today._

Sesshoumaru

_How touching. He writes from his soul, but how is that so? This InuYaa is not convinced that Sesshoumaru has a soul. I wonder what inspired him to write this sonnet. _Holding her arms out so the gold silk kimono could easily slide on her and be wrapped securely, the obi was tied tight around her small waist.

"My lady, are you pleased?" the young youkai asked her.

InuYaa looked down at the golden kimono and smiled. Her hands caressed the soft silk and traced the blue flowers on her sleeve. Her obi was the same blue with white flowers. Her silver hair was now pinned up with colorful flower shaped clips. "Yes I am. Thank you."

The youkai kneeled into a deep bow waiting for InuYaa to dismiss her. "You may leave," she said in a gentle voice.

InuYaa decided to further inspect the room. She walked stiffly to the shoji screen that separated the room in half and opened it. The beautiful night sky shined through the large windows. The large open room had two wardrobes, one white and one red both with gold trim. The raised futon was large and fluffy looking. It had red and white satin sheets, four large pillows. The honey golden walls had no pictures or scrolls on it. _Bare, that's strange_. Usually the walls would have portraits of the owner or other family or at least a plant that would hang.

Inhaling she could smell his scent. _Thunderstorms in the summer and pine, how masculine_, she thought. His scent aroused her. He was forceful and gentle as he was lethal and enchanting. Shaking herself out of the daydream, she decided that at dinner, she would prove herself worthy of him and make him desire her.

Now determined to make Sesshoumaru yearn for her InuYaa made her way to the dining hall, _He will want me…_

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Queens and Lords

Chapter 4 Truce

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet. Sitting at the low table InuJaja and his queen InuAsantewa looked concerned. They could see the stress and pain in InuYaa's aura. They could also smell her blood healing her body. Being her parents, they wanted to know what had transpired, but now was neither the time nor place.

Silently Sesshoumaru noted the concern and would speak with the royal Inu in private about the scuffle InuYaa and he had. He regreted causing harm to her but it was necessary for him to remain dominate and in control. She would learn her place, whether it was willing or by force was up to her. He looked to his right and saw InuYaa struggling to remain regal. She forced a smile and continued trying to eat with the chopsticks.

InuYaa was still in pain from being tossed unceremoniously into a wall earlier but was trying to put on a brave face for her parents. She turned and looked at her parents then at Sesshoumaru and smiled gingerly. The table was much to quiet so she began a conversation.

"My lord, how pray tell does one eat with these…sticks?"

Sesshoumaru reached over and helped her hold the sticks properly. "First, you hold the first stick between your thumb and forefinger. Second, you place the last stick as if you were going to write." He placed his clawed hands over hers to guide her in opening and closing the sticks. He moved closer to her ear. His hot breath tickled her earlobe "Then, you use your forefinger and thumb to move the top stick. Take care to keep the bottom stick secure."

InuYaa's body felt like it was going to explode. Her heart raced at Sesshoumaru's close proximity to her neck. For a dangerous and sensual male to be so close to the most vulnerable spot on her body excited her. She was confused by not only her body but his actions. Earlier she was brazen and he was aggressive now he was arousing her and she wanted to…submit. **Expose us to him; he will want us if we do**. InuYaa did as her youkai commanded. She barely heard her parents and InuAkin gasp.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his perfect mouth at her obedience. He continued to assist her in picking up a grain of rice. "Then you gently place it in your mouth," he huskily finished. A small amount of red appeared in his eyes. He felt his loins ignite. He quickly moved away from her and continued eating as if nothing happened.

InuYaa grinned bashfully at her parents and InuAkin and continued eating with ease using the chopsticks. _Now that I have his attention maybe… what's next?_

After dinner Sesshoumaru, InuJaja and InuAkin went into the war room to strategize, while InuYaa and InuAsantewa went into the garden. Mother and daughter walked silently amongst the plush flowers.

InuAsantewa figured that if she wanted to ensure her child's safety she needed to find out what happened and if Lord Sesshoumaru caused it. "InuYaa, will you tell me what happened between you two?"

Taken back by her mother's question InuYaa stopped walking. _How do I answer this? If I lie my mother will know but if I tell her the whole truth then my father will insist on fighting Sesshoumaru and Egypt…_She couldn't finish that thought. She knew that Sesshoumaru could defeat her parents and InuAkin with ease. "Well, we had a small…ah…disagreement and well now we are fine." Quickly changing the subject she added "I am starting to feel things for him…things I can't explain,"

"Maybe I can be of assistance." The queen knew her daughter wasn't being forthcoming with her but allowed it.

"Well mother he infuriates me. I don't hate him…he confuses me. One minute he is impassive and the next he is tender. At the table his touch made my heart flutter. Then he moved away from me like I burned him. I just wish that he would open up to me," InuYaa acknowledged.

"Ah…well my daughter youkai like Lord Sesshoumaru are difficult to influence psychologically. He has had a hard existence. Once his father died protecting his human mate and his hanyou brother the West revolted. Alone he forced his lands into order. He must have had to freeze his heart to do that." Queen InuAsantewa knew all to well what a daunting task InuYaa was in for. Her father was ice cold. He never allowed himself to love his children or mate. She watched her mother wither away from his aloofness. That was a fate she refused to send her daughter through.

InuYaa thought about exactly what she wanted to ask her mother…her queen. "How to I begin to melt the ice around his heart mother?"

"You must become his sheath." _Simple enough_, InuAsantewa thought.

InuYaa looked more bewildered then ever. "His…sheath?"

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru is like a katana. Its steel is hard and strong. Always yielding to his masters will. Willing to kill mercilessly for honor but without a sheath the sword never rests. Each sheath is connected and made specifically to each sword and the sheath is the sword's place of comfort," Queen InuAsantewa explained.

"How do I become his sheath?"

InuAsantewa moved close to her daughter and touched her cheek. She looked deeply into her eyes and said "Welcome him."

In the war room the three youkai looked at a map of Egypt. InuJaja explained the entire situation to Lord Sesshoumaru. He estimated how many panthers they would be facing. InuAkin told him the army was decimated. There would be few warriors left.

At that moment Sesshoumaru cursed his father for not leaving him the Tetsusaiga. If he wielded that sword the battle would be over before it begun.

"We have not heard from any of our warriors however, we do know they followed our orders to retreat. It was a cowardly act, but necessary," InuAkin said to no one in particular.

InuJaja wanted to end this impeding war soon and without a lot of bloodshed. He knew of the Taiyoukai reputation. Lord Sesshoumaru hated the panther youkai more then he hated his hanyou brother. "Lord Sesshoumaru, tell me what you think?"

"This Sesshoumaru will return Egypt to its rightful owner," he deprecatingly said.

"Then we shall leave after you mate InuYaa. She knows how to act as a ruler. She will look over the Western lands until you return. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes"

InuJaja motioned for InuAkin to leave. Once alone he asked "What has transpired between you and my daughter? She seemed very submissive and that's a stance she has never taken."

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a while. He stared at the map on Egypt and then answered. "Yes she is learning her place."

Unsatisfied with the answer InuJaja allowed his youkai to flare. "This InuJaja needs to know what her place is."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "Princess InuYaa is this Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Very well, This InuJaja is pleased; however, if any harm befalls to my princess then harm shall befall you," he warned.

"This Sesshoumaru protects what belongs to him."

"Then we are in agreement," InuJaja said firmly.

"Yes."

The two men continued to talk and sip sake by the fireplace in the war room, when they felt the presence of InuAsantewa coming to retrieve her mate.

"I do not mean to interrupt, however, InuJaja you are needed in our chambers tonight," she said suggestively.

InuJaja bowed his head slightly at Sesshoumaru and went off with his mate. They spent the entire day separate and InuAsantewa wanted to make up for lost time.

Sesshoumaru also noticed he had a longing to be with his mate. He extended his senses to find InuYaa. _She is in our chambers…hn._ He quickly made his way to her.

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Queens and Lords

Chapter 5 MINE!!!

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

WARNING THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A LEMON. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS THEN PLEASE DON'T READ. ENJOY

InuYaa was in the room she shared with Sesshoumaru remembering what her mother said. _Be his sheath_, her mind repeated. She felt him approaching and wanted to be ready for him. Quickly she took off her clothing and covered herself with the white satin sheet that was on the bed. _Welcome him…be his sheath_. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. She hoped he would be gentle with her and not the stoic emotionless pompous ass he usually is. **_He is coming_** her youkai whispered. InuYaa looked at the door and smiled when she felt his aura reach out to her.

She was surprised to see his eyes tinted crimson when he came into the room. He walked slowly over to her while removing his clothing. InuYaa tried to control her emotions but she was visually shaking. _Why I am scared? Will he hurt me? NO of course he won't_. She was startled when she heard him call out to her.

Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal mixed with nervousness as he approached his chambers. His inner beast was awakening. His eyes bled red the closer he got to the room. _She wants us…she is welcoming me. **YES**. Why would she? **No matter she will be ours.** Indeed._ He stopped attempting to reel in his youkai before entering the room. In all the years of training and maintaining control over his feelings, nothing could have prepared him for a very nude InuYaa standing wrapped seductively in a sheet smiling coyly at him.

While he slowly padded over to her and removing his garments, his beast was taunting him; _**Let me out Sesshoumaru**. No**. Let me out now, I will handle this**. No, we can not hurt her. **Sesshoumaru…LET.ME.OUT**._At that very moment something inside of him snapped. He felt her fear and heard her pulse racing. He needed her desperately but her fear was driving his youkai mad.

"InuYaa," he gently called out to her.

After she snapped out of her daze she looked at Sesshoumaru's naked form. _Perfect_. His body was lean and defined. His skin looked like creamy milk. The violet stripes on his forearm, waist and calves contrast against his pale skin. Snowy white hair flowed to the floor in layers. She noticed that his hard member was pointing in her direction. He wanted her…no, she sniffed the air. He needed her. Her eyes widened when her youkai spoke. **_Let us go to him._** She obeyed.

Sesshoumaru embraced her. His mind was clouded with lust. _**We need her**. Yes._ Sesshoumaru let down his iron clad force and allowed InuYaa into his mind.

InuYaa felt him open up. He was pushing up against her mind and she opened up to him. An electric wave flowed through her psyche. She could hear him telling her he needed her. He held her tighter and she melted into him. Completely trusting, she submitted to him.

Sesshoumaru let out a low whine. He picked her up allowing the sheet to drop to the floor and laid her on the soft futon. He kissed her lips tenderly. Gasping she gave him an opening to explore her mouth. **_Relax_**. His youkai said to her. Sesshoumaru kissed a trail down to her breasts. He had never seen a more perfect pair. Her caramel mounds perked up towards his warm mouth. His tongue swirled around her now hardened brown pearl. Unable to contain her moans, InuYaa opened her legs wide and let out a long "AHHHHH."

Sesshoumaru smiled against her skin and nipped her nipple before moving to the other one. He continued his ministrations on both her twin peaks. Her arousal permeated the air. His senses were on overload.

"Turn over," his lust laden voice said.

InuYaa complied and to her surprise he began massaging her back. His silver hair tickled her back while he kneaded her tense muscles. His strong hands moved down towards her buttocks and between her legs. With one hand he continued massaging her butt and with the other he slowly entered her. InuYaa was enjoying the reflexology and she barely noticed the invasion.

He gradually opened her with two of his fingers to get her ready. He felt her barrier and used his claw to tear the thin membrane. She tensed at the slight pain but he knew that would pass soon. He kneeled down and kissed her lower back. She lifted her body into his kiss which put her in the right position for him to take her. He removed his fingers and pulled her up higher. Now on her knees and dripping wet Sesshoumaru eased his way into her.

InuYaa knew that he would take her in the traditional Inu way first so she attempted to relax. She felt him enter her and gasped at the size. He was trying to control and reign in his beast who desperately wanted to pound into her core and mark her as his. She felt that and smiled_He does care for me. **Yes I do**._ She forgot about the mind link that they shared. _**Are you ready?** No**. Now?** No. **InuYaa…now?**_ She bucked up against him. _YES_.

At a painstakingly slow pace he thrust into her. Tears escaped her eyes as the pain subsided and pleasure pulsed through her core. The mental link they shared intensified the experience. She could feel the array of raw emotion Sesshoumaru felt. His mind was full of revealing thoughts. His power was intoxicating. With each thrust she could feel his walls breaking down. His pleasure filled grunts excited her. Mentally she begged him to go faster and harder. He obeyed. Verbally she panted. Now words were exchanged but the slapping sound of his balls on her jiggling ass.

Waves of bliss hit them both at the same time as they reached heaven together. He spilled his seed deep into her welcoming cavern and bit down on her shoulder to mark her as his. InuYaa screamed out and mentally blasted Sesshoumaru. He felt like he was being purified and refused to let go. She had to submit and he had to prove who was the dominate mate. He bit down harder and she collapsed.

The birds chirping and the rustling of the trees in the wind were the sweet sounds of morning that awakened InuYaa. She could smell the food that the palace chefs were creating and her stomach rumbled in hunger. Her silver eyes attempted to focus but pain radiated through her body. Her inner thighs and neck ached. She sensed Sesshoumaru next to her and smiled. She remembered the mating ritual and how passionate he became. A cool breeze caressed her warm skin and her nipples budded in attention. She became aroused as she felt for Sesshoumaru's already hard dick.

"Ready for round two?" asked Sesshoumaru with his eyes still closed.

"Sure"

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYaa above him. "Take me."

Confused InuYaa looked down at her mate. He was telling her to be dominate. "Take you? My lord…are you positive?"

"Yes."

Remembering the mind link she had InuYaa probed his mind to see if this was a ploy. When finding no deceit she simply said. "Show me how."

She straddled him with her aching thighs and grinded her hips on him creating an alluring friction. Heat pooled in her abdomen and her labia. She felt alive with desire as she teased Sesshoumaru. Growling lowly at her mate she flashed her beautiful smile playfully at him when he forced her to move faster.

_I do believe you said for me to take you._

**Indeed**

_Then perhaps you would give me the pleasure in…taking you._

Sesshoumaru conceded and instead of making her move faster by force he began to play with her clit with his thumb. Satisfied with the moan he got from her he lightly pinched her bundle of nerves.

_Perhaps _

InuYaa grew more brazen and shifted so that she could slide him inside her awaiting wetness. She smiled when she saw him gasp silently. His eyes remained amber, but he was fighting his beast. She slowly rotated her hips while pumping him in and of her. Her claws embedded themselves in his shoulders. The scent of his blood and sex made her youkai appear. Her once silver eyes where now red with passion. She pounded her body wildly onto him. Her long silver hair began to curl as she started to sweat. She climaxed repeatedly while she pleased herself with her mate. Her growls grew louder and waves of fervor rolled through her.

She needed this and he wanted her to have this…control. Sesshoumaru remained mentally linked with her through the night and remembered her need to feel like an equal. Usually Inu males were the absolute dominate mate and the female submitted without consequence. However, InuYaa was a princess and thus desired a unique union. He gave her this and now was being justly rewarded for it. The erotic sensations that he felt now, were far greater then he could have experienced while taking her from behind. He loved seeing the expressions on her face. She bit her lips while her vaginal walls tightened again. The fierce determination on her face to please him overpowered his youkai demands to make her submit. He wanted her to know that he truly wanted her to take him. To make him feel emotions that previously viewed as obsolete.

"InuYaa" he whispered while she bounced freely on him. The need was filled when he finally released his seed filling her womb. He wanted to scream but a stifled roar was all he could manage. She then bit down harshly onto his neck and marked him as hers. Exhausted they both feel into a deep slumber.

Hours later they were exploring each others bodies with their tongues. In a sixty-nine position with InuYaa on top, they kissed, nipped and licked at each others skin putting to memory the erogenous zones.

For InuYaa it was her breast she like nipped and her stomach she liked kissed. He found her clit the most enticing as he held her butt firmly in place while assaulting the sensitive pearl. He noticed that she liked it when he bit her round butt cheeks while he fingered her.

For Sesshoumaru he enjoyed her licking and sucking on his dick and balls with an occasional nip on the shaft. He loved it when she bit into an inner thigh hard enough to draw blood.

After exploring they moved into various sexual positions, when they found a favorite. Sesshoumaru decided that he wanted to see why human males took their females while being on top. He soon discovered that not only can he see the expressions on her face that he loved, but with her legs on his shoulders he could make her scream his name.

While thrusting deep into her core he asked "Do you like it?"

"Yes"

"Say you like it."

"I…I like it"

"Tell me you desire me."

"I desire you."

"Say my name"

"…"

"Say it"

"…"

Moving deeper and harder then he had previously been he snarled "SAY IT!"

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Satisfied, he bit down on his mark releasing a flood of ecstasy in her as she reach the third heaven. Her body shuddered almost violently under him. He smiled confidently and he poured his seed into her womb again this time impregnating her. She was finally his.

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Queens and Lords

Chapter 6 Inu versus Kurohyou (panther)

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

I know it was a long wait but I just didn't get the reviews I thought I was going to for this particular fic so I stopped writing it. Please don't be upset but my muse just wasn't flowing as usually, so I wrote a few other stories and my confidence returned. Just in case you have forgotten this will become a Kag/Sess. R&R.

Four days after conquering InuYaa, Sesshoumaru made his way to meet with InuJaja and InuAkin to prepare for war. Although Sesshoumaru enjoyed battle he loathed war. The idea of going to a foreign land to aide fellow Inu reclaim power made him perturbed. He was sure of his triumph, but the tragedy of war was something he was sure his new mate would not enjoy. _Her pleasure_…Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at the idea that he finally had someone to protect. He could feel his power surge in his blood. Mating InuYaa gave him the supremacy he craved.

He entered the war room where InuJaja and InuAkin were waiting. The two Anubis favoring youkai smirked knowingly at the demon lord. He knew they heard his claim upon the proud Egyptian princess along with the entire palace. His mind briefly drifted back to her pleasure filled moans. "As you know This Sesshoumaru has mated Princess InuYaa as negotiated. Now let us prepare for warfare, tell me of the Kurohyou of Nubia."

InuJaja began telling the tale of Nubia being the golden city trading in gold, ebony, ivory, exotic feathers, copper, and precious metals until his father conquered the city and drove out the Panther tribe.

"The archers are the most feared in all the lands. It was once known as Ta Sety or Land of the Bow. That is how they over took us by fire and arrows which burned my royal city to ashes. They also murdered my children and concubines along with my loyal staff. There was mutiny in the city and a promise of gold for any Inu who assisted."

After preparing a flawless plan the three Inu departed for Egypt in a hurry, Sesshoumaru wanted to end this revolt and return to his new pack quickly. In three days time they arrived at the ruins of the once vibrant city. InuAkin and the pharaoh scowled at the destruction. The Kurohyou left nothing, the temples, the palace and the grand city all destroyed in a blazing fire. They could faintly smell the charred remains of the citizens that must have but up a fight.

"Pharaoh we shall exact our revenge my lord," InuAkin said trying to console his grieving king. He could feel the anguish and sorrow radiating off of his body. His aura made him aware that a transformation into his Inu form would soon come.

Sesshoumaru, however, looked distant. InuAkin knew that Egypt wasn't his lands, but the slaughter was evident everywhere. He could not fathom how any Inu could be unaffected by the carnage. "Lord Sesshoumaru do you lack compassion?"

Sesshoumaru was enraged that any Kurohyou could do this to a proud race of Inu. Fear and death was still fresh in the air. The impaled nude bodies of woman and children stood as a reminder to the reason they were there…vengeance. The scent of rape mixed with the blood of virgins made bile rise in his throat. In one word Sesshoumaru was shocked. Innards lay unceremoniously across the desert sand. The skewered heads of soldiers and the royal family surrounded what was once the place of the pharaoh. One woman in particular reminded him of his beautiful InuYaa, her nude mutilated body showed the signs of gang rape. The dried semen of the Kurohyou stained her thighs. Her long silver hair was worn in the same braids as his mate her eyes were purple but the same almond shape. In her hands she held tight to her chained like weapon. He knew that she fought until her bitter end. He slowly walked in her direction when he heard InuJaja say, "That was her sister, InuNika they were born on the same day."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, "How many offspring were you forced to abandon?"

"Twenty princes and princess, most under ten summers," InuJaja replied.

InuAkin felt the familiar aura of the Nubian panthers and readied his axe, "They are here."

InuJaja wasted no time transforming into a huge black dog demon. Much like Sesshoumaru's father, he stood on his hind legs. He was almost taller then the great pyramids, which stand at 491 feet. His golden armor was similar to his father with ten long spikes on each side, his gold breast plate shone brilliantly in the deserts sun. His blue and gold headpiece had a gold cobra on the front of his forehead now swayed looking as if it was ready to strike. Large gold and blue arm bands covered both biceps and golden barbs pointed out from them. Opaque white pleated cloth and a colorful golden belt was draped around his waist. More spikes wrapped around his calves were his sandals crisscrossed and tied. He held two massive golden battle axes the size of two football fields in each hand.

The Kurohyou reinforcements ran in the direction of the three dog demons. Their numbers were in the millions. The archers got into position and began spraying the Inu with arrows. Sesshoumaru easily destroyed them all with his energy whip. He decided not to transform just yet, he wanted to get a good spar in first. Looking at InuJaja made him long for his father, but it also made him wonder why the pharaoh traveled to Japan to ask for his help. Stalking his prey Sesshoumaru easily made his way through the thousands of panthers that attacked him. He noticed that the more he killed, more took their place.

InuAkin wasn't fairing as well as Sesshoumaru and InuJaja. He was already wounded in several locations. The entire Nubian panther youkai tribe was all poisonous and he, unfortunately, was not a venomous youkai. Knowing the odds were stacked against him he fought on valiantly, powering up for his ultimate attack: the sand strike. The sky darkened as a grand sand storm raced towards the Kurohyou that were attacking him. InuAkin turned the normally soft sand into small instruments of death. The blood of the panthers sprayed from various directions as the sand cut through their bodies like small daggers. The agonizing screams filled the air as the hoard of youkai was slowly decapitated by the sand.

InuJaja in his rage swiped aimlessly at the Kurohyou. He sliced thousands in half with one swing, but his large frame made him sluggish therefore the panther slowly were enervating him down with their toxic claws. He saw InuAkin do his sand strike and decided he would call on the power of Anubis, which made the dead walk. The bodies of the slain Inu began to awaken, including InuNika, who like InuYaa was a formidable warrior princess. "Go army of Anubis and acquire retribution of those who have slain you!"

The collision of swords between the undead solders and the panther youkai made Sesshoumaru's ear ache. He had never witnessed the power of InuJaja and InuAkin, they were truly remarkable. He sprayed more Kurohyou with his poison and made his way towards the strong hold as planned. Knowing the two Egyptian Inu could handle the swarms of Nubian demons so he made his way to the inner chamber of the ruined palace.

"I have been expecting you Inu no Taisho."

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Queens and Lords

Chapter 7 Why Kami?

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

InuYaa was alone in the grand western palace. She looked around and decided she was going to survey her new lands. It has been eight months since her mate and parents left for Egypt and no word has been sent. She knew her mate was strong and would survive but her parents she was uncertain. She wasn't happy when her mother left because of her intuition. Now she was alone in the enchanted house of the silver Inu with her plump belly standing out from her small frame.

As Lady InuYaa was preparing for her trip, news hit the castle of an Inu hanyou, a strangely dressed priestess, a demon exterminator, monk and two small youkai traveling looking for the Shikon Jewel. Lotus, the sweet rabbit youkai who befriended her during her stay came in to make sure she was packed. "Lotus, tell me of this hanyou."

"My lady he is Lord Inuyasha, the second son of the Inu no Taisho and the half brother of our Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. He has recently been set free from a spell put upon him by a miko he loved. Our lord Sesshoumaru tried to protect him but Lord Inuyasha hates Lord Sesshoumaru. Now he is paired with miko, monk, demon slayer, fox and neko demon. We think he is trying to take over the west now that lord Sesshoumaru is in Egypt. It is rumored that before he left he searched for the Tetsusaiga his fathers fang but his half brother and his miko found it and severed our lord's arm."

InuYaa was angered. No one dares lay a hand on her mate. "I will leave at once. I must meet this Inuyasha."

InuYaa made her way to 'Inuyasha Forest". Since it only took her a few hours to get there, InuYaa decided to take a break. She came upon a small fox youkai child who was running for his life.

"HEEELLPP!" Shippo screamed. He was running so fast that he was not paying attention and ran directly into the demoness. "Gwaah! Who are you and why do you look like Sesshoumaru?"

InuYaa looked at the ball of fur in her arms and smiled, "I am InuYaa lady of the West and princess of Egypt, and you might be?"

"I'm Shippo, son of the miko Kagome can you help us?" Shippo asked making sure to give her his best puppy eyes.

InuYaa sighed she really didn't have time for this but she couldn't tell the child no. "Sure lead the way little one."

Shippo took InuYaa to the group who were currently fighting Naraku and his horde of demons. She instantly attacked with her physic blast, killing all of the demons and injuring Naraku.

Inuyasha turned and saw her standing proud, "Who the fuck are you and why do you smell like that bastard brother of mine?"

"She is a princess of Egypt and Sesshoumaru's mate bakaYasha" Shippo said earning his self a lump on the head.

"You're from Egypt?" Kagome asked.

"I am," InuYaa proudly answered.

"You're mated to Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"I am." InuYaa said holding her protruding belly.

"So that would make you the lady of the west I presume?" Miroku added. Usually he would ask her to bare his child but he noticed she was already pregnant with the future heir of the west not doubt.

"I am," she answered now getting slightly irritated with all the questions.

"And you're pupped?" Inuyasha said with his arms tucked in his kimono.

"I am."

Kagome had learned about ancient Egypt in school but never met a real Egyptian princess. "Wow you are beautiful I am Kagome, this is Inuyasha, your mates half brother, Miroku, Sango, and you have met my son Shippo."

"Yes I have. I have come in search of you Inuyasha," InuYaa said.

"Yeah well you found me," he growled. He did not like InuYaa. Her skimpy clothing made her look like a common whore to him, but then again Kagome wore revealing clothes too.

"So it seems. I want to know more about this jewel and its power," InuYaa said while looking at the small vile of shards around Kagome's neck.

"Lady InuYaa do you want the Shikon Jewel for yourself?" Miroku asked. He really didn't think InuYaa was a threat but it didn't hurt to be careful.

InuYaa raised a delicate eyebrow and smirked, "This InuYaa has no need for a jewel to be powerful. As you can see I am already stronger then you all put together save the miko."

"Damn you even sound like the asshole!" Inuyasha rudely added.

Kagome was embarrassed, she could not believe how foul mouthed he was being towards royalty. "Inuyasha…SIT!"

The hanyou slammed face first into the ground cursing at Kagome the entire time. Kagome turned and began to tell InuYaa the story of Kikyo, the jewel and her. InuYaa noticed that every time she mentioned the name of Kikyo her beautiful brown cocoa eyes would darken. She sensed the melancholy in the young miko and went to console her. The group tensed as she held the young miko close.

"I know your heart young one. All will be well for he loves you," InuYaa whispered.

Kagome looked up into her silver eyes with hope, "You think so?"

"I know it, I can read minds," InuYaa said.

The sky darkened and the group set up camp for the night. InuYaa turned to leave since her strong demonic aura already scared away any weaker youkai in the area. She felt Kagome stiffen at the site of a soul collector. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha ran off in the direction of the snake like creatures and so did InuYaa.

She caught up to Inuyasha and pinned him to a tree. "You foolish pup, don't you know how she feels about you?"

Inuyasha's ears slumped to his head, "Yeah I do but Kikyo…"

"She is not of this world. Go to Kagome she is your rightful mate. I will go to Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked up to InuYaa and smirked, "Sesshoumaru is your mate huh…well he is lucky," he said before running off.

InuYaa felt an ominous wind_, tonight it will all end_.

Finding Kikyo was easy, her deathly stench stood out from the sweet smell of the forest. She saw the priestess sitting on the branch of a tree, "Miko."

"Youkai," Kikyo coldly said.

Not wasting anytime InuYaa commanded, "You are to leave Inuyasha alone he is mated to Kagome."

The name of her reincarnation angered her. Kagome was a cheap copy of herself and Inuyasha was confused or so she thought. "You do not order me around demon."

"These are my lands for I am the lady of the West remove your carcass and stay away from my pack and I will let you continue to walk as the undead."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes but disappeared in the mist.

InuYaa made her way back west. She was impressed with Inuyasha and his pack. They were all formidable in their own way. InuYaa felt the baby kick and she smiled. _I'm having Sesshoumaru's heir_, she thought. That would be her last thought as a purifying arrow pierced through her back, now mortally wounded she turned towards Kikyo and howled.

"Lesson learned youkai," Kikyo said as she walked away.

Inuyasha felt a burning sensation on his neck. He had just mated with Kagome and they both were sleeping. "Kagome do you feel that?"

"Yeah it's InuYaa."

Inuyasha picked up his new mate and ran off in the direction of InuYaa's aura. When they got there they saw Kikyo walking away and InuYaa was howling in agony.

"NO INUYAA!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Kikyo you'll pay for this," Inuyasha said turning into a full demon.

Kikyo turned and smiled wickedly at Inuyasha and disappeared.

Kagome went to InuYaa's side, "What happened?"

"I did my duty, now here is yours." InuYaa turned towards Inuyasha and barked in the ancient Inu language, 'she will carry on the silver Inu lineage.'

Inuyasha did not understand entirely what that meant but he agreed. The Egyptian princess turned to Kagome and held her hand. "You will now become a full Inu youkai with the power over life and death, my psychic abilities and further more my pup and…"

Kagome waited but the rest never came. InuYaa began to disintegrate into a golden dust. She felt her body heat up and tingle from her head to her toes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed her eyes which were normally brown had brilliant specks of silver and gold mixed in. Her nails on her toes and fingers were now golden claws much like his, her clawed toes ripped through her brown shoes as she wiggled them. Sango gasped as she saw her friends once ravenous locks now turning a shimmering gold with black streaks. Kagome stood up and was now taller then Sango and much more curvaceous. Sango blushed as Kagome's already short uniform now was so tight it began to rip at the top, the small shirt that revealed her milky completion was now tanned much like InuYaa's. Kagome tired to pull the shirt down but her skirt was the biggest problem. Her long honey legs lead the eyes up towards her pink lace underwear that the lecher Miroku could not keep his eyes off of.

Inuyasha sniffed her, "You're scent changed."

Kagome sniffed the air and dizzied with all the new smells she was experiencing. She squinted her eyes, everything was brighter then she remembered. "Inuyasha I can hear everything."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, "You're a youkai Kagome we hear and see and smell everything."

I smell something new, Shippo screamed and sniffed under Kagome's already tiny skirt.

"You smell like…that bastard," Inuyasha growled. _How? Why?_ He had just taken her as his and now she smelled like Sesshoumaru.

Everyone felt the gust of air that followed Inuyasha's statement, dust and debris circled around them like a tornado. Inuyasha heard a howl and smelled the acid of Sesshoumaru's poison along with three other scents he did not know. "Stand back."

Kagome felt the urge to run towards the howl but refrained when Inuyasha told her to stand back.

Sesshoumaru, InuJaja, InuAsantewa, and InuAkin all stood regally when they landed. The anguish was noticeable in the red tinge in the aristocratic youkai eyes. "Where is my mate hanyou?"

Before Inuyasha could answer Sesshoumaru punched a toxic hole through his brother's belly, "Where is InuYaa?"

Kagome moved towards Sesshoumaru and bowed, "Kikyo…she purified her."

Another howl rang out as the three foreign youkai fell to their knees.

InuJaja asked, "Tell me did she anoint someone to take the child?"

InuAsantewa looked at Kagome and noticed a golden crescent moon on her forehead. "You are with child."

"I..I am? But how?"

Sesshoumaru released his brother and moved closer to Kagome, "You smell like this Sesshoumaru. Explain."

Kagome bowed so low she was kissing the ground and explained the events which lead to her new form.

The Pharaoh and Queen knew that Sesshoumaru would not understand so they moved to help the young woman clarify the magical aspect of her change.

"Lord of the West, as you saw in Egypt, the black Inu have power over life and death. InuYaa could move her youkai if mortally wounded," InuJaja explained.

"That would explain why she wasn't instantly purified," Miroku said.

"Yes, we are not easily killed. InuYaa must of seen her future and set out to find Kagome," the king added.

Inuyasha sat in total disbelief, "But she mated me…now she smells like that bastard and is pregnant but whose pup is it?"

"It is Lord Sesshoumaru's young lord," InuAsantewa answered. "She is no longer mated to you, but to Lord Sesshoumaru now, since we the black Inu of Egypt and subjects of Anubis the God of the underworld vowed our daughter to him."

Kagome was puzzled, "Excuse me but what does that have to do with me?

"You now carry her youkai inside of you young one. You are no longer human," InuAkin said.

"Am I still a miko?" she asked.

"No," the king and queen said in unison.

"Then what am I?" Kagome said holding herself.

Sesshoumaru majestically stepped forward and wrapped around Kagome and said, "My mate."

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Queens and Lords

Chapter 8 Sweet Misery

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Inuyasha looked at his half brother standing behind his Kagome with a broken heart. Just a few minutes ago he finally came to terms with his feelings about the miko from the future, only to have Sesshoumaru claim her as his. He wanted to sulk but he had allowed it. '_Damn I should have asked her what did she mean'_, he thought. True Kikyo was responsible for the death of InuYaa but why did he have to pay for it?

InuAkin looked at the poor hanyou with sympathy in his heart. Sesshoumaru had told them the story of his foolish brother who loved an evil miko. "If I may Lord Inuyasha have a word."

Inuyasha looked at the black Inu and shook his head 'yes'. They walked over to a small steam and looked up towards the sky. The sun was now setting as the colorful sky and silver clouds danced in the air. "Lord Inuyasha I know you have lost your mate, I too have lost everything, but I do have something to offer you. If you can defeat the dark miko who is responsible for all of this I will give you my only child, Azulle."

Inuyasha looked at the strange looking youkai and wondered why he would offer him a lowly hanyou his only daughter. "Why?"

"My lands have been decimated by the Nubian Panther Tribe, my entire family killed, other then my hanyou daughter. When she was born I moved her human mother here to hide my sins. She is not an Inu, but an elemental youkai hence no 'Inu' at the beginning of her name," Inu Akin explained. True he had committed a deadly sin against the Black Inu of Egypt by siring a hanyou pup. He earned a pardon from the king and queen because of his loyalty to the throne. His mate just wanted the child and her mother gone. InuAkin knew he got off easy, most hanyou's were killed. He and the mother of the child should have been handed over to his mate for a horrendous death by her claws, but his mate was a kind hearted demoness.

Inuyasha was confused. He thought that Inu blood was dominate_, 'how could a pup be born an elemental demon if the father was a full demon'_. "How did you manage that? Aren't you an Inu?"

"Yes and no. True I am a full youkai, however my mother was an elemental demon, my father was a black Inu as I appear to be. Since she was my daughter she took on my mothers traits if she was born male she would have been a black Inu hanyou," the black Inu explained.

Inuyasha had to think about it. He never thought he would find anyone to love him. Kagome was the only person who truly wanted him to be himself. Before her, he was hated by demons and humans alike. To find out that there is another hanyou here in Japan that could possibly want to mate with him made his heart skip a beat. "I will find Kikyo and make her pay. Go get your daughter so we can…well I guess court," he said with a blush.

"Excellent I will announce your courtship to my king and you must tell your brother since he is the elder."

"Keh," Inuyasha frowned. The last thing he wanted to do is talk to Sesshoumaru. He just stole the only thing that was important to him. Inuyasha sighed, he could fight Sesshoumaru for Kagome but that would only hurt his friend. She would make the best out of the situation and now he would have to follow her example.

Sango and Miroku could not believe their eyes. First Sesshoumaru was being tender to a human, who is now his mate. Second, Inuyasha the usually brash hanyou was not fighting his brother for Kagome but talking to the strange demon that appeared with Sesshoumaru. Last, Kagome was not trying to purify Sesshoumaru but she sat on his lap as if she belonged there. The couple talking silently about Kami knows what. This was truly a bizarre day for the group.

"My dear Sango maybe you should come and sit on my lap. It looks quite comfortable does it not?" Miroku said while rubbing on Sango's soft rear. To him this was the only thing he could do to get the group back to some type of normalcy. To his surprise Sango did not smack him but she turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sango?"

"Miroku what are we going to do now? We still have to find all the Jewel fragments and what about Kohaku?" Sango said with tears filling her eyes.

Miroku held Sango in his arms and whispered, "Don't worry Sango I will help you find your brother and I am sure Inuyasha and Kagome will still hunt for the shards. We will always be there for you, my lovely Sango."

Feeling weak Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek, "Thank you houshi."

Kagome sat still on Sesshoumaru's lap while he explained the complex mating of InuYaa. She was a smart girl but never thought anyone would willingly want to be with Sesshoumaru. Her first meeting with him he left a lasting impression on her. True she distracted him long enough for Inuyasha to cut off his arm and she did try to purify him on more then one occasion. Now he was being tender and loving towards her. _Maybe I am confused I did just make love to Inuyasha._

"You are not confused."

She looked up into the golden bored eyes of Sesshoumaru. _Did I say that out loud?_

"No this Sesshoumaru can hear your thoughts," he answered in a bored tone.

Kagome's mouth formed a small 'O'. "Can I read yours?"

He smirked, "If I allow you to."

Kagome sighed there was no use trying to figure him out. She studied his features and noticed how smooth and perfect his skin was. The cold youkai was the personification of perfection. She knew that she should feel lucky to be his mate but in her heart she only wanted Inuyasha. _He probably doesn't want to be with me either since he had already mated InuYaa_. "So do you want to be stuck with me or is it just a duty?"

Sesshoumaru paused to think how to answer this question. Rin had taught him that human women were more then unpredictable. True he wanted InuYaa, she was exotically beautiful and she pleased him quite well. But Kagome had always been an intriguing enigma. She was a miko yet she loved all creatures including demons. She was no longer pure miko but she was still innocent. She blushed when he touched her instead of cringe in fear. When she could have put up a fight about him being her mate she accepted it. For a human she was lovely, but the added features she gained from InuYaa made her an exquisite oddity. The gold and silver specks in her eyes and her tanned complexion made her a striking beauty in her own right. To him it looked like InuYaa gave Kagome all her best features. She went from short to tall, peachy alabaster to a rich honey hue. Her tiny golden claws now made her a deadly killer but her soft heart would not allow her to use them… _would she?_ He looked at her bare feet, short kimono and sighed. He would not allow his mate to walk around looking like a common whore…as InuYaa did. Her new curves made his manhood twitch with need. He inhaled her sweet scent and noticed that she even smelled a little like InuYaa.

"What about Naraku and the jewel? I have to finish my duty Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said knocking him out of his musings. She could feel him admiring her new demonic body. Honestly if she had a mirror she would too. She also knew that now being a demon she may not be able to purify the jewel and it would still attract many demons so she would have to be more alert.

"This Sesshoumaru knows of your obligation and it will be fulfilled but after you give birth," he answered and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Oh yeah that's right I'm pregnant," she cringed at the thought. She was just a virgin a few hours ago and now pregnant with a rapidly growing full youkai embryo in her womb.

Sesshoumaru did not miss the melancholy in her voice. He knew she did not love him like his brother but nothing could be done. She accepted InuYaa's youkai and was now his mate. _I suppose I will have to make her happy, _he thought.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru do you think I can get some new clothes?" she asked while trying to tug her already to short skirt down.

"Kagome you are my mate, you do not call me by my title. This Sesshoumaru will supply you with the proper attire befitting the lady of the west," he replied as gently as he could.

"Will I be allowed to visit my home?" she asked with her eyes pleading for him to say yes.

"I will take you to your village," Sesshoumaru answered. He hated the stench of humans but would not deny his mate the need of her family. If need be he would move them all to his palace just to avoid human villages.

Kagome remembered that her new mate did not truly know where she was from. "I guess now I should tell you about the well."

Giving Kagome a quizzical look he echoed, "Well?"

"Um see I am not from here or this time. I am from 500 years in the future," she stated thus beginning her long story.

A/N: First I would like to thank Heather for being my beta. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Queens and Lords

Chapter 9 Holy Hell

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Although it wasn't evident on his face, Sesshoumaru was in total shock at the admission of his new mate. He knew she was a strange one but he had no idea that she had the ability to travel between times. Her strange clothing, a uniform she called it, was all the proof he needed. If she was from this era she would have understood why many thought she was a whore. That only made Sesshoumaru wonder, '_Why did InuYaa choose Kagome?'_ He gazed up at the darkening sky as the gold, purple, and blue hues painted the heavens they reminded him of InuYaa's beauty. He could see the full moon begin to shine. His thoughts wondered around InuYaa and her chosen vessel Kagome. "Kagome, I wish to speak with InuYaa."

"Uh I don't know how to exactly help you with that Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly. She knew he had questions, so did she but InuYaa was gone and there was no way to find out how nor why.

'**Greetings Kagome, there is a way to find out the questions you and our mate have.'**

"Oh great now I am talking to myself," Kagome said out loud.

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and saw InuYaa. He moved closer to kiss his mate when Inuyasha interrupted, "Sesshoumaru."

"Uh look I have decided to court InuAkin's pup now as long as you don't object I'm going to track down Kikyo, kill her and claim me a mate," he blurted out.

"Your reason for telling this Sesshoumaru is what hanyou?" he coldly said earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"Well…um…I need your permission to court her or at least that's what InuAkin said," Inuyasha fidgeted. He didn't like asking anyone for permission for anything, but worse then that his feelings for Kagome were still very raw. A few hours prior she was his mate, he made love to her, she screamed his name in orgasmic bliss and now…well she wasn't his anymore.

"I will need to discuss this with my mate, however, seek the dark miko and end her life. Once InuAkin return's with his pup we can discuss this further."

Kagome's sad eyes looked at Inuyasha. _'Poor Inuyasha, I have betrayed him and now he has to kill the only other person to love him…Kikyo.'_

'**Do not pity him, Azulle is his chosen one.'**

'_You said that about me earlier InuYaa how can I trust you…myself.'_

'**Trust your pure heart and the future you see before you.'**

After the ghostly voice of InuYaa disappeared Kagome had a vision of the death of Kikyo and the appearance of Azulle. The hanyou was beautiful; her spiky sky blue hair sat straight back on her head. Her midnight blue eyes had no pupils which made her look extremely mysterious and deadly. Kagome noticed that her dainty feet never touched the ground, she glided across the grass. The lightening bolt crest on her forehead and cheeks told Kagome that she controlled the elements. Her clothing looked like InuYaa's, a sheer blue and gold skirt with two slits on the side, no sandals and a gold metal shirt that looked like a bra. Her complexion was a smooth ice blue and brown swirl. She smiled showing her fangs; to Kagome she was perfect for Inuyasha.

"Kagome tell this Sesshoumaru what you are seeing?" After being mated to InuYaa he was accustomed to her visions. Mostly they were on the pup but with Kagome he didn't know what she would dream.

"I saw her…Azulle, she is gorgeous!" The incomparable beauty of Azulle brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She had never witnessed such an ethereal being as the youkai she had just seen.

Inuyasha blushed, "Well if you say she is then I know I will wanna fu-I mean mate her."

InuJaja and his queen were still grieving the lost of InuYaa. They had fled their homeland in hopes of saving their only heir and now she was gone. InuAsantewa was barren and their lands were now in ruins. There was no need to return to their home. Feeling the bitter sweet emotions of winning back Egypt and losing InuYaa but gaining Kagome was taking a toll on the black inu.

"My mate, I wish…" the pharaoh began but was interrupted by his queen.

"No InuJaja don't it was our daughters choice and she chose well."

He sighed, he should have know his mate was going to hold up a strong façade. Being the warrior she is he knew that she would want to spar as soon as she reached the palace. "Then we shall return to our kingdom at once my love and begin again."

InuAkin walked over to his king and queen and bowed, "I have a request." He looked up and proceeded, "I have extended Lord Inuyasha the hand of Azulle. I ask for your blessing."

The royal pair knew this was most difficult for their chief to do. Azulle was his last living child however he was allowed no contact with her due to his indiscretion. "You have one hour to retrieve her we depart for Egypt at sundown," InuJaja said.

Saluting his king and queen he hastily left going east hoping that Azulle would accept a mate and that her mother wouldn't purify him.

Sprinting through the trees Inuyasha made it back to his forest in no time. He took a deep breath; he knew that this battle was not only for InuYaa but for his freedom. For far too long Kikyo held his honor bound heart too tightly, never once giving him a moments peace. Each time he had come close to mating Kagome her soul collectors would beckon him. He had hurt his one true love, too many times to count over the past.

Kikyo was resting against a tree as her soul collector dropped the precious orbs of maiden's souls into her fragile body. "Inuyasha I have not called you."

"Kikyo, this ends today," he growled. The stench of the grave soil that was her body made him ill. She was once the lover of his demonic soul, now she was his mortal enemy. Kikyo had been the catalyst that took everything dear to him away. Now was the time to end this…once and for all.

"Oh Inuyasha," she smiled. Finally he was conceding and would go to hell with her. The ground started opening and she held out her hands.

"Forgive me Kikyo, he murmured. "Windscar!!"

Kikyo's eyes widened, her fear shone brightly in her cold eyes. She dodged his first attack. "You betray me Inuyasha…your mate."

"You are not Kagome, Kikyo," he replied attacking her again successfully cracking her clay body.

"No but I have her soul and if I die so does she," she smirked. Now she had him. There was no way he would hurt Kagome, even if he didn't love her anymore.

"You are wrong Kikyo…WINDSCAR!!" Truth be told Inuyasha was taking a chance. He didn't know if Kagome would die with Kikyo but he didn't care. '_She is Sesshoumaru's now…not mine._' There was no way that Kikyo knew that the mating between Kagome and Inuyasha was breeched by her killing InuYaa so he decided to enlighten her, "You took that away when you murdered InuYaa now her youkai is in Kagome and my mate is….Sesshoumaru's!"

Kikyo's eyes widened at the discloser, now remorseful she didn't dodge this blast but welcomed it. She damned her own soul by killing InuYaa. Now her reincarnation not only was a demons mate but possessed a youkai. The blast penetrated her clay body and the souls of the women that once resided within her flew free. "Forgive me Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered her last words before turning to a black dust.

Inuyasha picked up the bow and arrows that once belonged to Kikyo and ran off towards the village. _'I will tell Kaede first and then make my way back to camp and meet my mate to be._'

InuAkin made great time to the eastern territories, he was greeted with a lighten bolt.

"Halt…who are you?"

"Azulle… I am InuAkin your father."

Azulle's anger turned into sadness, "Father…FATHER!!!" she ran into his arms and cried. "My mother died father and I have been alone for so long. I always knew you would come father. Are you taking me back to Egypt?"

InuAkin held his daughter tight in his arms and inhaled her scent, "My daughter I cannot. However I have done my fatherly duty and found a suitable mate for you…if you so choose to mate."

Azulle's midnight eyes looked at her father in disbelief, "Mate?"

"Sit my daughter and allow this InuAkin to explain."

He told her the story of InuYaa and the Panther youkai that revolted against Egypt. The arrays of emotions that fluttered over her blue-brown face made him proud. He knew that if she was there, she would have fought side by side until her death.

"So father tell me of this Inuyasha," she said. After years of not hearing any word from her father, she feared he too succumbed to death. Now seeing him before her eyes she was like a child again, eager to please her father.

"He just lost his mate to Lord Sesshoumaru and needed to find another to be with. He is a hanyou as you are."

"So you just thought because we are both hanyou then I would rut with him?! How dare you assume that this Azulle is so desperate father."

InuAkin looked at the sky and sighed, he should have known she would have her mother's temper. "Azulle, my precious child, you are the last of my lineage and as your father I do have the right to find a mate for you, but I will not force this upon you. I ask that you meet him. I am unable to stay therefore I must return to Egypt this night. Please Azulle mate with his lost soul. He needs you."

Azulle stormy disposition ceased, "I will meet the cursed hanyou, but will not promise you that I will mate him."

"Come we have no time to waste."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede as she frowned at him. "Kaede I…I had to. My honor.."

Ye have no honor Inuyasha.

"Kaede?"

"Sister Kikyo loved ye and ye betrayed her just as Naraku," she solemnly said.

"I guess this is goodbye then Kaede."

"Go before I purify thee," she said stirring her rabbit soup.

Inuyasha ran out of the small hut towards the Goshinboku where he was pinned not so long ago. "Kikyo," he whispered. He felt a pang in his heart from grief. Finally after a century Inuyasha cried.

InuAkin and Azulle made their way west, when he felt the aura of despair. "Come Azulle I do believe your mate is this way."

Inuyasha felt the familiar youkai and a stormy breeze come his way, with his hand on Tetsusaiga he waited. '_Good I can really use a good fight.'_

The wind picked up while Inuyasha stood his ground, "Oi who is out there?"

"It is I, InuAkin and Azulle."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he saw the floating blue figure of Azulle coming his way.

"Lord Inuyasha I present my daughter Azulle."

Azulle couldn't stop staring at him. His ears and beautiful white hair framed his tan face. His golden eyes were filled with so much emotion. She heard her father say bow but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was rub his ears. "My lord may I touch your ears?"

"Fuck what is with you women and my ears?" he screamed but when she touched them he growled low. 'DAMN…'

"So soft…" she said. After releasing his ears she turned to her father and said, "We shall mate tonight."

Both males let out a "HUH!"

A/N: This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion and my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Queens and Lords

Chapter 10 Finally

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

A/N I am so very sorry for the long wait. I am in the process of moving. I have not forgotten about this fic and I do plan on finishing it. I dedicate this chapter to Shallimar, who was kind enough to put a light under my muse's ass. This chapter will have lemons in it so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it.

Finally left alone Sesshoumaru scooped up Kagome and carried her to the nearest hot spring. He could sense the duress flowing from her person and as her mate it was his responsibility to protect his mate and his heir. Before she could ask he said, "I am taking you to a hot spring so we can talk."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. She was still getting adjusted to the new affections he bestowed upon her. He held her so close to him that she could feel his pulse and his heat. Not to mention his arousal. Kagome blushed remembering how big it was, '_Wow that means…oh Kami…he wouldn't…would he?_'

"Indeed this Sesshoumaru would and shall." He knew she forgot that their thoughts were linked. She was thinking about them having sex and honestly so had he. He hated humans, but she was no longer that. She was now a beautiful inu youkai with his mate's soul trapped inside of her along with his pup. He looked down in her golden-silver eyes and graced her with a smile. "That will happen in due time Kagome, however, only when you are prepared for this Sesshoumaru," he said before kissing the gold crescent moon on her face.

When they arrived at the spring Kagome saw herself for the first time. She gasped at the drastic changes in her appearance. She put her hands up to her face and saw her golden claws. Her curves astounded her she now had hips, larger breast and a plump ass. She tried to pull her skirt down but shredded it with her claws. "Dammit." She looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw an amused expression on his face. "Oh since when did you show emotions? This isn't funny dog boy!" she growled while her eyes started bleeding red.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her anger, "There are many things this Sesshoumaru will show you that others will not have the privilege to witness." He walked over to her and took one claw and cut the ruined uniform off of her exposing her new body to her. "Look at yourself my mate."

Kagome shrieked when he cut off her clothes but she did as she was told. Her tanned complexion took her by surprise…well that and the other markings on her body. "Did InuYaa have markings like this too?"

"No these markings are unique," he stroked the purple tear drop on her arm. "They are also very sensitive."

Kagome felt a surge of electricity shoot through her, "Sesshoummmmaru."

He smiled but stepped back, "Bathe mate." He turned away from her. The scent of her arousal would attract every youkai male in a 100 yard radius. Those who were not frightened of their combined aura would come for a fight, something he would welcome. He heard her enter the warm water and fought the urge to take her right there. Her innocent scent filled the air. That too would be something he would have to explain to her being a pregnant virgin. Until then he raced around the perimeter of the spring killing off every youkai in sight.

Kagome looked at herself while dipping in the warm water and again wondered why. She was only a girl from the future. There wasn't anything special about her. Other than Hojo and Kouga, no other males ever gave her any attention. Now she was mated to Sesshoumaru, the most beautiful youkai she had ever seen and with child. Her heart still ached for Inuyasha. He had finally decided that he loved her and wanted only her just to lose her to his brother whom he hated with an unbridled passion.

She began washing herself slowly taking extra care not to scratch herself. The world she has once known became more vibrantly beautiful. She could hear, see and smell everything. Kagome looked down at her pregnant belly and smiled. She had always wanted to be a mother, maybe not of Sesshoumaru's child, but a mother none the less. She quietly went over the days events and sighed. Why had the fates always seemed to steal her joy? She had finally gotten Inuyasha to mate her and express his true feelings towards her and here she was now with his brother. Then to add to it she was a demon. Not any demon but Sesshoumaru's deceased mate InuYaa. As much as she wanted to pity herself she couldn't. She had always taken what was given to her and now would be no different. Now floating in the warm spring Kagome closed her tired eyes and relaxed. That's when InuYaa decided to talk.

'**Kagome let this InuYaa express her gratitude in your acceptance of me and my child. I know that this is very difficult for you.**'

"Yeah it's hard on me. I loved Inuyasha. Tell me why you chose me instead of someone else. Why was I so special?"

"**I simply chose the purist being."**

"I wasn't pure."

"**Not physically but your heart is pure. I must admit I thought that you would purify my pup. I am however, pleased that you did not."**

"I could never harm an innocent child."

"**And that is the reason why I chose you. Now to answer your questions. You are not a miko but a demon of royal Egyptian lineage. You, Kagome are in essence me. That is why your skin has darkened and you have my youkai within. Also you have my ability to see the future, read minds and lift items with your mind. However there is one gift that you must work on and that is invisibility. I had to learn it and it is something that Sesshoumaru does not know you have. I will try it while you are asleep. I know that it will come in handy. You also have the same youkai skills as Sesshoumaru."**

Kagome absorbed all the information that InuYaa just revealed and began to cry. "WHY!!!OH WHY!!!!

"**Calm yourself child! You are carrying the heir of Egypt and the Western Lands. Hold your head high and accept your new path, InuYaa said sternly**."

Kagome opened her eyes staring directly at the moon and stars above. She missed her mother. Surely she would know what to do. She got out of the water determined to go home. Looking around to see if the cost was clear she put on the clothing in the package that apparently Jaken had left for her and speed off in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha was blushing at how brash and forward Azulle was being toward their mating. "What?? Wait a minute wench…AH!!" he began with his hard waving but she tackled him and began removing his firerat.

"Father are you going to stay and witness the mating of your daughter?" Azulle purred.

"Uh I don't think so my daughter…I must be going…" InuAkin said before he disappeared.

"Coward…come Inuyasha let's find a secure place."

"Azulle I have…well I'm not…"

"I know all about her Inuyasha, I am pure but as a hanyou I never thought I would find a mate so we have to do this before we change our minds," she said pulling Inuyasha in the direction of the God Tree. "Up here should do."

Inuyasha looked at Azulle and saw her determination. "Ok OK slow down. First let's get something straight. I am the Alpha not you. Second, I have a place for us…but if you don't allow me to lead there will be no mating. Got it?"

"Yes mate, now can we please go I'm ready right now," she squealed causing Inuyasha to pin his ears down.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her off in the direction of a beautiful sakura blossom field. Placing her feet gently on the ground he waited for her to approve of the place where they would become mates. He watched her look at the falling pink and white foliage raining down. Then he saw her icy-chocolate skin shimmer in the moons gaze. She was beyond beautiful. He noticed for the first time that she was blue literally. Her hair and eyes and skin were blue. In the moonlight she glowed. Her dark eyes bore into his amber ones. She had accepted him and he knew it. Slowly she removed her sheer clothing and stood before him wonderfully nude. In addition to the lightening bolts on her face she had the image of a rainbow across her chest, a snow flake on each hard nipple, a sun on her navel and a tornado right above her sweet flower. He eagerly removed the scarlet robes and presented himself to her.

Azulle tried to be cool, but when she saw the well defined body of Inuyasha she blushed and looked away. She had never seen a male so perfectly imperfect as he. It was an oddity for hanyou to mate and she was about to become one of the few. She just hoped that he desired her. "Are you pleased my lord," she asked with her eyes diverted towards her feet. She knew she was ugly. All her life she was different. Her color made her stand out like a sore thumb around humans. Even her mother's different complexion was easily welcomed. She however was the center of ridicule and abuse from the villagers. Even when they found out she was the sole reason they flourished they cared not. They threatened her peaceful existence until she exploded and ruined the crops. Then in fear they all fled.

"You are…well…pretty," he stammered. Of course after saying that he could of kicked himself in the head.

Her midnight eyes shot up in surprise, "You really think so?"

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Well…you're the first man to say that to me Inuyasha."

His lips formed an 'O'. He walked over and kissed her clawed fingers repeating she was beautiful. She melted into his touch. Gasping as his soft lips pressed against each digit she felt heat pool in her legs and abdomen. She looked up into his lust filled eyes and kissed him. That innocent gesture turned into a fervent passionate kiss.

Inuyasha planned on showing her just how lovely she was. Laying her down on a blanket of petals, he kissed her entire body tenderly. Making sure to nip and nibble her breast he very lovingly caressed Azulle as if she would break. Her scent was wild and airy, much like a snow storm. The further south he went the denser the aroma of her arousal became. His eyes slowly turned red as he tasted her nectar for the first time. 'Dear Kami she tastes like RAMEN!!!' He eagerly lapped at her previously untouched pearl.

Azulle was in literal shock. Electricity shot through her pores as she climaxed over and over and over again. Inuyasha held her still while her body convulsed. She tried to control herself but couldn't. Fear and self preservation kicked in and she started to float. Inuyasha stood up holding on to her legs as she hovered above his mouth. Azulle wrapped her legs around his neck as another orgasm flowed through her body. She screamed out his name as a whirlwind picked them both up.

Unwavering Inuyasha enveloped her body with his and kissed her neck. He whispered, "I'm sorry," as he quickly sheathed himself breaking her virginal barrier. Her winds picked up causing them both to spin at a rapid rate. After her subtle signal Inuyasha wrapped his legs with her and began to pump deeply into her. The circler motion of her tornado and the love making was sending them both over the edge. Now traveling at a high velocity currently over water, Azulle created a water spout.

Inuyasha stroked her walls faster and harder. The excitement from floating on water and wind made him cry out in pleasure. He felt her tighten on his cock. He bit down on her neck as she orgasmed again. He wanted to join her but his instinct was telling him to look up.

Azulle was so enthralled with the new and delightful sensations she was feeling that she did not realize that she was creating earthquakes with each climax. Japan was shaking and it was all because of her mating with Inuyasha. She felt her mate stop and opened her eyes to protest when she saw the tsunami wave headed towards her homeland. She closed her eyes and put her powers in check. Once she was calm she and Inuyasha fell from the sky.

Inuyasha wasn't about to stop when he was so close to his climax. He started pounding harder and deeper as they plummeted towards the sea. Azulle welcomed the feeling and they again began to float. Inuyasha roared as he spilled his seed into Azulle. When he opened his eyes they were gliding over the water.

"That was…"

"Perfect," she finished.

A/N: This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion and my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Queens and Lords

Chapter 11 Finally

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Kagome giggled as she glided towards the well. After all this time on Inuyasha's back and even watching Sesshoumaru fly so gracefully like a cloud she never thought it could be so exciting. She was no longer the clumsy girl she remembered, now a full youkai demoness she felt alive. Reaching the well in seconds rather in hours she looked around. The rich green color of the trees surrounding her again made her remember how much she loved the Feudal Era. The sounds of love making made her blush. "I guess Inuyasha and Azulle are getting along."

Skipping happily holding her swollen belly towards the well she felt fear fill her loins. Sesshoumarus' youkai was speeding towards her. She jumped in the well praying that it would work. And it did. She did a little jig and looked behind her to see a very angry Taiyoukai still chasing her through the time warp. "GAAHHHH!!!!"

Inuyasha and Azulle had felt the presence of Kagome and ignored it until they felt Sesshoumarus' youkai in rage speeding towards her with swiftness only a Taiyoukai could possess. "I do believe she is in danger," Azulle moaned as Inuyasha stroked deeply inside her.

"Yeah but she has to learn that he is the Alpha. Just like you will."

She chuckled and they began to float again, "Alpha huh?"

"Don't start that flying shit!" Inuyasha yelled out holding on her nude form.

Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed. He had told her to stay put and bathe. After turning his back for a small fight with a foolish boar youkai he returned to find his mate gone. With his superior sight he could see her running towards the well. His youkai beast whined that she was leaving them and taking their child with her. Unable to contain his demonic nature it overtook him and gave chase. He tried repeatedly to enter her mind but was unable to connect. He kept hearing a strange ringing and an equally strange voice saying 'If you would like to make a call please hang up and dial again.' Growling audibly he sped up. As he saw her take a pause silently he hoped she would realize her transgression and submit but then she ran and jumped into the time warp well. Without thinking he leaped after her. The tingle of magic overtook him in a blue radiance still going at full speed he angrily went into the future. As she danced happily he snarled getting her attention. The fear that permeated the well when her small youkai frame slammed up against the wall and her breathing was cut off by his clawed hand made his heart sing. She feared him and that was…wait she shouldn't fear her mate. He eased his grasp on her and looked deeply into her eyes. He remembered the abuse InuYaa had suffered at his hands because she refused to submit. Of course that was expected, she was royalty, Kagome was nothing but a human girl at heart. She didn't understand the ramifications of her actions nor could she fathom the hurt his soul felt being so far away from her. A rare moment of gentleness and concern was relayed through his eyes to her. He felt her submit to will.

Kagome was beyond shock that Sesshoumaru could go through the well's time warp, but when she hit the wall instantly and couldn't breath she knew that hell had finally come to the 21st century and it was all her fault. Then that's when she saw it, he loved her. She felt like an ass. Lowering her head she yielded and hoped he wouldn't disembowel her.

"Kagome, my mate you must not flee me. It makes my beast angry," he calmly said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to go home and talk with my mother I knew that you wouldn't let me so I ran hoping that you…well that doesn't matter. I'm sorry," she said with her eyes still lowered to the ground.

That's when Sesshoumaru looked up and saw the roof of the well house, the new offensive scents assaulted his nose and the sounds made his ears ring. The powerful stench of decaying flesh made him ill. He looked at Kagome and wondered why the smells didn't bother her.

"Ew what is that funky smell?!" rhetorically she asked. "Come mate let's go to my room it smells better in there." Not thinking she grabbed his hand and lead him up and out of the well house. As Inuyasha had done so many times she leaped up into her room through the open window and lay on her bed.

Sesshoumaru looked around curiously at the room and felt a calming peace. It smelled like his mate Kagome and a few other humans but mostly her. Gracefully he sat on the floor under the window with Toukijin as his mate relaxed so did he. This strange world of hers intrigued him but even more the absences of any youkai made him uneasy. He allowed his beast to search far and wide spanning over each mass of land in the world coming up with nothing Sesshoumaru felt alone. Truly alone for the first time ever.

Kagome felt her body sink down deep into her feather soft bed. InuYaa decided that it was time to remind Kagome of who she is.

_**'Kagome, you are with child roll off your stomach**_.'

"EEEPPP I forgot sorry!" she said out loud causing Sesshoumaru to give her his patented death glare.

_**'Its fine, the baby is growing quickly and has merged well with you. Have you felt him move?'**_

"Yeah but I haven't told Sesshoumaru. This is so strange to me. Being pregnant with someone's baby that I haven't slept with. Then you talking to me in my head, being a demon. That's why I ran…I was honestly scared and just needed someone to talk to," Kagome confessed to her inner demon.

_**'Yes this InuYaa knows, I am you. However next time consult me before running. Kagome there is something about Sesshoumaru I must tell you.'**_

"Ok but is he listening to us talk right now?"

_**'No, I have cut him off. He loves you Kagome. When a demon loves they can be…well outright possessive. You mustn't anger his youkai. You must understand that you running here made him feel like he was losing the love of his life and his son. He lost me and to lose you would kill him…literally.'**_

"InuYaa you keep saying son…it's a boy?"

_**'Yes Kagome the pup is a boy. And yes Sesshoumaru knows it's a boy.'**_

"He does? Why didn't he tell me? The nerve of the arrogant mutt."

"Kagome, you do realize that now you are an Inu. Now this is what you need to do. Talk to him before you talk to your mother. If you tell her things that you refuse to tell your mate then his reaction will be to detach himself from you. He will be more hurt then he is now.

"Wait take two steps back. I hurt the ice prince over there?"

'_**Yes Kagome, tap into his feelings.'**_

Once Kagome opened herself up to him he opened his eyes and looked directly into hers showing his pain to her. She grimaced at the alien sight of raw emotion on his prefect face. Kagome got up and sat in his lap facing him and kissed him. Silencing InuYaa for the moment and allowing herself to just be with him in a intimate manner. She no longer feared him. The young demoness knew that InuYaa was right Sesshoumaru loved her and even if she was still unsure if she shared those same feelings. She did know how it felt to love someone and have it be unrequited.

Sesshoumaru loved the feeling of having Kagome in his lap. Unlike InuYaa, Kagome fit perfectly. Her kiss was like the sweet summer dew in the morning. His member hardened and poked against her soft flesh. The purr of his inner youkai gave Kagome his approval. She stopped and looked into his golden orbs and apologized. Unable to trust his own voice Sesshoumaru nodding once sharply and kissed the gold crescent on her head.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled as she opened the door only to see her daughter or what she thought was her daughter in the lap of a strange man…or youkai.

"Momma…its me! I know I don't look the same but its me. And this is ….well Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT !!! Not the same Sesshoumaru who attacked you and tried to melt you dear.

"Yes momma but…well he is my mate or husband and I am pregnant but the baby isn't mine its Sesshoumaru's and InuYaa's and me and Inuyasha mated but InuYaa died and asked for help and I said yes and then she gave me her youkai and baby and now I'm Sesshoumaru's mate not Inuyasha's and well I'm pregnant and please don't get mad I love Sesshoumaru and he loves me and I hope you forgive me please Momma don't be mad," Kagome said in one breath.

Sesshoumaru stood up towering over both Kagome and her mother and bowed, "There is much to be discussed. Shall we sit?"

A/N: This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion and my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Queens and Lords

Chapter 12 Explanations

A/N: This has not been beta'd and as soon as my beta sends me the updated version I will re-post it.

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

The atmosphere in the room was staggering. Sesshoumaru's demonic aura alone was enough to suffocate any human with his mere presence. But for the first time ever Kagome grandfather and mother were emitting a holy aura themselves with only made Kagome feel sick, and Sesshoumaru's youkai more prevalent.

"Well um lets see…where to do I begin?" Kagome stammered. She knew her family all to well. Her grandfather would attempt to purify Sesshoumaru again and her mother would be giving her a look of distrust since she was no longer the tiny little human girl he family knew, but was now a youkai that was pregnant.

"Allow this Sesshoumaru to explain." He didn't trust theses humans Kagome said was her family. Never before had he experienced so much holy power in one area and his senses were heightened. He was in an unknown land, with humans that he did not know and his mate was pregnant with his heir. He had a duty to protect what belong to him at all cost. His cold amber eyes pierced her grandfathers causing him to still. Then he looked at her mother. The demon lord could see the concern in her eyes. That was an emotion he saw all too often from the miko who is now his mate. Taking a sip of his tea he began retelling the story that happened only a few hours ago to him, but is 500 years in the past to them. The array pf emotions that passed over Kagome mothers face were enough to make even him want to comfort her. On the other hand he watch as her grandfather inched closer to Kagome with a sutra in his hand. Growling low enough for Kagome to hear but not to alarm her family alerted her to what was happening.

"Jiji!" she yelled covering her belly. "Now look I know this is a lot to take him, trust me I am still dealing with this myself but Sesshoumaru is my mate and I am pregnant."

"No grandchild of mine will have a demon child!" he yelled attempting to purify the fetus in her womb.

Kagome instinctively put up a pink barrier, "I am a youkai now grandfather, please understand that this was my choice to help InuYaa and I can not take it back."

"Kagome I understand that you are his mate but why the child? Why must my only daughter shame us by having a bastard child?" Kagome mothers asked/

"This Sesshoumaru's sired no bastard she is my mate which in human terms my wife. As for the child, he was created before she agreed to take my InuYaa's demonic nature as her own thus carrying my child. If Kagome wishes after my heir is born she can leave and return to her time," he answered blankly earning a gasp from the humans in the room.

"You mean she can return home and back to normal?"

"After Naraku is defeated I would allow it," he added. His youkai was raging against his words there was no way that Sesshoumaru would be able to let her leave. It wasn't in his nature. But with his heir born he would live long enough to train his son and give him the lands. So he would not have to fight to protect his kingdom like he had done when his father died.

Tears appeared in Kagome's eyes, InuYaa heard everything he had said and it crushed her. "You would just let me? Am I nothing to you Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands? I, Princess InuYaa reside in this human allowing her to carry out child because of the love I have for you and you repay me with this." She clawed Sesshoumaru perfect face drawing blood and leaving an angry claw mark. "I refuse to allow my sacrifice to me in vain."

Kagome got up and stormed out of the house at top speed. She reflected on all the good time she had with Sesshoumaru as InuYaa. Of course she never experienced anything like the love and devotion her youkai half had but they were her memories now. Kagome knew what betrayal felt like, she had experience it far too many times with Inuyasha. The part of her that was InuYaa was hurting so she decided to try to calm her youkai friend down.

InuYaa please let's talk, Kagome gently said to her youkai.

That is acceptable.

InuYaa, I don't think that's what he meant but saying he was going to let me go. I think he was trying to make me happy.

Then what would become of me Kagome? I would still be inside of you but far away from my mate from my son…would you separate this InuYaa from all she loves?

Kagome couldn't answer that. In helping InuYaa she had lost all that she loved. Her precious Inuyasha now belonged to Azulle, She was now Sesshoumaru's mate who wasn't all that bad but still she loved Inuyasha to this day. They had so much history together and the sudden separation didn't allow her closer.

"Just as I thought, however it is your choice Kagome not mine. I will follow you because I have no choice," with that InuYaa calmed.

Kagome slowed down and noticed that she was at the beach. Her miko heart was still there. She just could walk away from Sesshoumaru and her child like that. But she would miss her home.

"And they will miss you Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. His face for the first time showed just how old he was. The concern wrinkled his brow ever so slightly. He was still the icy lord she knew but in his demeanor he was so much more.

"InuYaa is angry with me right now, however this Sesshoumaru is thinking of you Kagome. I know how strong your ties are with your home. I would be a fool to continue to take from you after you have willingly accepted my heir."

"Lord Sesshoumaru…I don't know what to say."

"Allow this Sesshoumaru to explain to you what being my mate entails. If you so choose to walk away from being with me then I will simply take my son and bring you home," he said half pleading for her to at least hear him out.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru she heard the small plea and decided that she would stay with him regardless of how she felt.

Sesshoumaru commenced in explaining to Kagome all of her duties. The first few days of training in combat scared her the most. Other then her now useless miko abilities she was nothing more then a normal human…er demoness. She sat and listened as he told her how her demeanor was the most important and she must submit to him at all times in public but when they where in the privacy of their palace he would be more lenient. Which through InuYaa's memories she knew meant she could let her hair down but also that if she did anything to challenge him that the punishment would be severe.

He saw her wince at his last statement and added, "I have learned from my past mistake's Kagome and will not treat you in the same manner as InuYaa."

Again and pearly white smile lit up her face. Sesshoumaru reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "I hope you will learn to love this Sesshoumaru one day and accept your position as my mate."

The two walked back to the shrine as the talked about her pregnancy. She asked questions about having the baby and what would it look like. Of course Sesshoumaru told her it would depend on the pup's power. If the pup was as strong as he hope he would be born as a humanoid youkai if not then the variations are all different, from humanoid to inu youkai.

"So in theory he could be born with a tail or puppy ears like Inuyasha…or worst a human head with a puppy body?"

"Indeed, however do not worry he will be able to change soon after."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief…she would love her baby but a half puppy and human baby would be freaky.


	13. Chapter 13

Queens and Lords

Chapter 13 Special Delivery

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Arriving at the shrine steps Kagome looked up at the stoic demon lord and smiled. The small conversation meant a lot to her and the beast within. InuYaa loved Sesshoumaru and now Kagome did to. Before she couldn't see how anyone could be so passionate about him but now she desired him as well. He proved to her that he could be understanding, compassionate and just down right sexy as hell when he wanted to be. Now that she was home she wanted to see if he would do like Inuyasha and change around and audience.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and decide to pry just a bit into her mind, however InuYaa had blocked him with a fierce growl telling him he was being rude. So he asked, "What are you thinking Kagome?"

"I was wondering if you would hold my hand," she half lied. She just needed some proof that he felt something for her.

Sesshoumaru reached his clawed hand out and gently took hers, "This Sesshoumaru would be honored to hold your soft hand." He then kissed a small circle around the top of it. His golden eyes lustfully looked up into her metallic ones. She felt it. For the first time since the change, she knew he wanted her…Kagome not InuYaa.

'_**BITCH'**_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both smiled briefly at InuYaa's jealousy. "InuYaa is kind of jealous huh?"

"Rightfully so Kagome."

"What do you mean?" she was confused and to be honest so was InuYaa had Kagome finally taken his heart from her. Although Kagome was indeed her and vice versa she was still conscious of things that had transpired between her and Sesshoumaru 50 years ago. She still loved him, and as long as she, InuYaa had that then she felt at peace being within Kagome. However if she was to lose his heart…then what? Would she be able to stand silent and watch Kagome take her love? Or was it that the love she had for him made Kagome love him? Where they becoming one flesh? Then what of the Jewel would Kagome wish to become human again or wish her back to life to be with her love once again? There was much to ponder but if she lost Sesshoumaru to Kagome then what would be the use of coming back? He would love Kagome not her.

Kagome felt InuYaa's distress and decided that she would have to stop herself from falling for him until they both talked. She didn't want her own inner demon to be any more hurt. "Sesshoumaru I need to speak with InuYaa."

Understanding how bothersome the inner youkai can be he bowed and left Kagome at the bottom of the steps.

**"InuYaa now what? You wanted me to do this and now you have regrets?"**

_'There are no regrets just concerns. 'Although we are one I don't not know the answers to my questions.'_

**"Truth be told neither do I. I still love Inuyasha. A part of me wishes none of this ever happened. But I am glad that I could help. I just want us to be one person."**

_'Hn'_

**"InuYaa tell me what you want. Do you want to live again? Or can we just become one person?"**

_'Kagome there is no way I will live again. I have no choice but to follow you. Unless you purify me, then I will move on to the underworld to meet Anubis.' _

Remembering the course she took about ancient history she knew of the test humans had to go through…

_'For a youkai our souls are eaten. There is no good in us. We are all dammed.'_

Gasping she knew that she couldn't sentence InuYaa to hell… **"InuYaa I want to feel loved and if Sesshoumaru can love me then please feel the love not as you but as us."**

Finding peace in Kagome's words InuYaa decided that Kagome was right. She had her time with Sesshoumaru and now it was Kagome's.

Sesshoumaru had heard the entire exchange and for the first time he felt defensive of Kagome's feelings. True he loved InuYaa but the fates had determined he belonged with Kagome. Gracefully standing, he slowly walked towards Kagome. Deep in conversation with InuYaa she didn't realize that she was going into labor.

Egypt 500 years in the Past

InuJaja and his queen were finally getting their homelands back to order. With Sesshoumaru's assistance the panther youkai were all defeated, and Egypt was returned to them. The loss of InuYaa still hurt but knowing that the heir of both Egypt and Western Japan grew within a young miko's womb made him feel bittersweet. Pyramids rebuilt and the once dead youkai living again, InuJaja had a lot to be thankful for. His mate however wanted no part of it. InuAsantewa wanted her child back. She cared neither for the heir nor Kagome, she wanted InuYaa. She plotted for days how to kill Kagome and bring her child back, but her honor wouldn't allow such treason. Walking into the sparring area she saw a painting of InuYaa with her two scimitars, Ankue, the goddess of war and Khonsu, the god of the moon. She then decided that she would return alone to Japan and give Kagome a small gift.

Back to the future

Kagome doubled over in pain, "Sesshoumaru!"

He appeared before her and carried her up the steps, "It's time."

"I thought I would have nine months?" she asked before another contraction.

"InuYaa was almost to term. He is right on time."

Sesshoumaru carried her into her pink bedroom and laid her on the bed. Kagome's mother and grandfather seeing Kagome in pain followed him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I must take her back to my lands before the pup is born or there will be bloodshed over the loss of my mate. There is much for this Sesshoumaru to explain."

"So this is good bye huh Kagome," her young brother asked.

Yeah I am so sorry guys…mmm…mother this hurts," she cried.

"I know but at the end you will have a handsome little boy my daughter," Kagome's mother tired to hold back the tears but it was all too much for her to take in.

Her baby was having a baby. Even more she was about to leave while in labor to return to the feudal era with a demon lord. She didn't know if she would ever see Kagome again. Praying to the Kami's above she hugged her child and watched as Sesshoumaru's cloud formed under his feet.

"Jiji?"

"Be gone demon," he tearfully said.

Sesshoumaru smirked and left with his precious cargo in his hands.

Inuyasha and Azulle made the trek back to his pack. There was a lot of explaining to do. First he needed to introduce Azulle as the Alpha female, which meant that she was formally replacing Kagome. Just the thought of her made his body respond. Then he would have to return to his brother's lands since Kagome was now pregnant with the heir of the West, leaving him third in line. He knew that dealing with Sango and Miroku was going to be easy compared to returning home.

Azulle looked over at Inuyasha she knew he still loved the human and that it would take time for her to fully own his heart. She too needed time to adjust to him. "They have returned."

Feeling Sesshoumaru's youkai he picked up speed, "We don't have a lot of time Azulle"

Finally reaching the pack, Inuyasha quickly explained to Sango and Miroku about Azulle taking over Kagome's spot but he assured them that Kagome was not a threat and that the friendship was still there. He also told Shippo that he could no longer cling to Kagome now he had to grow up. He then rushed the group West it wouldn't be long before a new heir was announced but Sesshoumaru had some explaining to do and perhaps he could be there to help protect Kagome.

Sesshoumaru reached his lands in mere minutes of returning to his era. He noted that his Japan was more beautiful to him after seeing what it will become.

"Mi Lord you have returned to us," Jaken said bowing so low that Sesshoumaru walked right on him.

No time Jaken call the council my mate is in labor."

"The council whatever for my lord? GWAH?! Inuyasha's wench what is she doing here?!

"You will address Kagome as Lady of the West, not wench Jaken."

Jaken was confused but scurried away to do his lords bidding.

He carried Kagome up into InuYaa chambers. The fresh scent of myrrh was still in the room. Placing her down on the soft futon he looked at her. She was in pain but still beautiful. The scent of blood filled the room quickly; the heir would be born soon.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yukimari asked. The tall Inu was agitated to be awakened by the smelly Jaken for official business.

"Yes my lord, why have we been summands?" Jin asked.

"You will have to wait until Sonoda arrives," Sesshoumaru calmly said. He was busy attending to Kagome at the moment. She was in so much agony that she kicked out the midwife and said she could deliver her own baby.

"I am here my lord," Sonoda said.

All three looked at the mysterious youkai on the bed taking note that she wasn't InuYaa but yet she smelled so much like their lord.

"Sit there is much to say and little time."

Inuyasha had just arrived at the mansion of his birth. He noted the greed in Azulle's face. "Don't start wench this belongs to Sesshoumaru not me."

Azulle blinked slowly, "I see."

"Now what Inuyasha, surely they won't be welcoming you home with honors?" Miroku said.

"Lord Inuyasha welcome home," Jaken said. The entire group looked amazed. Jaken usually was extremely rude to the young lord, calling him a filthy hanyou.

"Yeah yeah come on yall."

Lord Inuyasha were the murmurs in the grand hall. Rumors started as soon as Sesshoumaru returned with the unknown female in his arms. Many thought he was coming to claim the West as his other thought he was coming to find a mate, until they saw Azulle's glares promising death to any female that touched her mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and prodigious council, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Azulle have arrived," Jaken said bowing low again.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru said.

The three council member sat stunned by the story their lord had told them. They knew of InuYaa's gift but never thought she was that powerful. Now they had a new Lady and the heir being born. All three were happy when Inuyasha showed up knowing that he would protect Kagome with his life. The monarchy would collapse without Inuyasha there surrendering to the will of his brother. There would be a war but Sesshoumaru was wise to send out notice through his council to the Eastern, Northern, and Southern Lords of the sudden death and transferring of the heir to Kagome.

"Ok bastard tell me what I need to do," the brash hanyou said. With his mate in tow he sat down placing her in his lap and growled at the council. They all understood she was his and they needed to step back.

"You need only to promise your protection of my mate and child," Sesshoumaru said. Typically this would be a deadly affair but Inuyasha never had any dreams of being Lord.

"I vow to protect Kagome with my life and the pup," Inuyasha said.

"Now your mate…Inuyasha," Jin said.

"Azulle go on say it," Inuyasha said

"I refuse."

The entire room froze. No one expected that from another hanyou, yet alone InuAkin's child. Sonoda and Yukimari both stood poised to attack. Azulle let her powers out causing the room to get cold.

"MMM that air feels great" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and then at Inuyasha, "Your mate is out of line Inuyasha tell her to submit or perish."

Sango and Miroku both looked lost. In a room full of powerful youkai, they were nothing. Sango inched towards Kagome trying to keep her as comfortable as possible as Miroku put up a barrier to protect them from the surging demonic auras in the room.

Kagome was now panting, her contractions were longer and closer together. "Sesshoumaru you mutt I hate you!!!!!!!!"

Sango held her hand and wiped the sweat from her brow. She remembered the stories that Kagome told her about the pain medicine in her time. "Is there anything we can get her to help with the pain?"

"Shippo take Kilala and find the midwife," Miroku said.

The two smaller youkai scurried out of the room.

"Breathe Kagome…stay calm," Sango said.

Kagome looked up at her friend and saw fear, "What's wrong Sango?"

"Looks like Azulle don't want to protect you and the baby."

The inner beast growled inside Kagome, her golden nails grew and she bared her fangs. Sango took a step back in fear. Her dear friend was a youkai now and could rip her to shreds. "Kagome?"

"Kill her Sango or this Kagome will," she snarled with blackened eyes.

Sango was now frightened, "Kagome your eyes are black instead of red.

Sesshoumaru hearing that rushed over to his mate, "Kagome you must calm yourself she will not harm our child."

Inuyasha was furious, "Azulle what the fuck? Just say you will protect her?"

"Why should I? What will we gain from this Inuyasha? Will we live here in the palace?"

"No you shall not," Sonoda said.

"Lord Inuyasha your mate is treading on dangerous grounds," Yukimari added.

"Azulle I am the alpha now submit," he said looking her in the eyes. His demonic markings appeared on his face.

"Inuyasha do you love her more then I?"

That struck a cord inside him. Kikyo had said those same words to him so many times when he ran to her leaving Kagome with Sango and Miroku. "I do"

"I, Azulle daughter of InuAkin vow to protect Kagome and her child," she said submitting to Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha's heart now and it still belonged to Kagome. She would have to bide her time.

"Um Lord Sesshoumaru… the baby is coming," Sango said with her hands ready to catch the newborn.

Kagome pushed one more time and the small bundle slid out from her enlarged slit and into Sango's arms.

Silence hit the room as the new heir of the West cried.

"It's a boy…I think."

A/N: This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion and my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Queens and Lords

Chapter 14 Our Future

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned Sesshoumaru he would be my mate and we would be living the good life in Japan instead of daydreaming.

Everyone was looking at the baby in amazement. Even Sesshoumaru showed his shock. Sango looked at Kagome sympathetically and smiled. "It's a boy Kagome…I think that he is."

Kagome looked down at him and smiled, "He is my son and that's all that matters right?"

Inuyasha and Azulle looked at each other and laughed, "Yeah Sesshoumaru we vow to

protect him. Come on Azulle lets get out of here."

Sango frowned at Inuyasha, "Never mind him Kagome your son is handsome. Here take a look." Sango handed the baby over to his mother. She watched Kagome's face contort and then she gave a weak smile to everyone.

"Leave us," Sesshoumaru said. He needed some time to adjust to his son's appearance and no one other than his mate was allowed to see his emotions. Once the room emptied he looked at Kagome with soft eyes. "He is beautiful Kagome."

"I know, here I was thinking he was going to look like a dog but no he is perfect. I even counted his toes and fingers he has all ten," she smiled looking exhausted.

"So he does. You know what this means Kagome, this means that he will be the first Taiyoukai with holy powers. He is already more powerful then your little kit," he proudly added.

"He will be more powerful then you won't he?" Kagome asked while figuring out how to get her son on her breast without his tiny claws cutting her skin.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly at her antics, "He will not hurt you."

She smiled, "So what will we name him?

Sesshoumaru hadn't given much thought to naming his son. InuYaa had came up with some names but they never had the chance to talk about it. He stared at the tiny bundle in Kagome's arms and smiled. He had a son. A name could wait.

Inuyasha looked at Azulle with slight disappointment. He couldn't believe the drama she almost caused. "Azulle we need to talk."

Azulle looked at her mate and frowned, "There is nothing to talk about. I saw a life I wanted but…I found that your heart belongs to her."

He stood stunned. Her expression was the same as Kagome's each time he went to Kikyo. "Let me handle one thing." Inuyasha walked off in the direction of his brother's room. He needed one thing from Kagome, the one thing he never got from Kikyo…a release from his vow.

Sango and Miroku watched the entire ordeal. "I think our hanyou friend has finally grown up my dear Sango."

Sango blushed, she loved it when Miroku treated her with such respect…well that was until he groped her. SLAP!

"I wish you would my dear houshi," she said stalking off.

Azulle looked at the group she knew this would be her new home, but was unsure that they would accept her. She was an odd looking hanyou…most people feared her. She looked at the small fox kit and smiled at him.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" Shippo asked. Now that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru he was certain that she didn't want him anymore. He needed someone and this new hanyou looked like she would love him.

"New mommy? Who is your old mommy little kit?"

"Kagome…but she wouldn't want me now that she has her own son," the kit said looking down at the ground.

Azulle picked Shippo up wiped away his tears. "I don't know Kagome that well but I don't think she would want to give you away because of the new baby. However, if you want to stay with me and Inuyasha I will be your mommy."

Shippo's bright green eyes light up, "You would want me?"

"Yes I would. You know Inuyasha and I won't be able to have little babies of our own, so you would be the only one," she said. Although she wasn't sure that was true. No one really knew if hanyou could have pups because most of them died before mating age.

Shippo hugged Azulle and said, "Then I will tell Kagome that I want to stay with you and be your son."

Azulle smiled, things where starting to look up.

Miroku went to find Sango, it had been much too long since they talked about their future together. He needed to know she still loved him as much as he loved her. He finally saved enough money to buy her a present to show his affections toward her. He looked at the silk bag and smiled, tonight he would promise himself to Sango.

Sango found her way outside she was still upset by all the events. True she should have been happy for Kagome, she finally found love. Even Inuyasha had Azulle but she was still alone and Miroku was still a hentai. She sighed, "Will anyone love me?"

"I love you my dear Sango," Miroku said. HE looked at her shaking form. She was tired of being alone just as he was. "Sango remember when I asked you to be my wife and bare my children?" She nodded 'yes'. "Well I have a gift to seal the deal. I want to be your's Sango and I want you to be mine. Will you be my wife Sango?"

Sango couldn't hold her tears any longer, "Are you sure Miroku…there are plenty of woman out there."

"I have been sure since the first time I saw you," he pulled the small ring out of the silk bag and placed it on Sango's finger. "Marry me Sango."

"Houshi…eh…Miroku I…I can't."

Miroku was stunned.

Inuyasha made it to his brothers room and knocked on the door. He waited for what felt like forever before Sesshoumaru opened the door. "I know you want to be alone but I need to talk to Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned around and let his brother in. Kagome was still feeding their son when she looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Wassup Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I need you to release me."

Sesshoumaru growled, he did not like the idea of his mate releasing anything for Inuyasha.

"Not like that hentai. I need you to release me from my promise to protect you Kagome. Azulle feels the same way you did when I left you for Kikyo. I don't want to hurt my mate," he asked wide eyed and hoping she would.

"Inuyasha…yes I will release you from your vow. Go and make your mate happy," Kagome said with a huge smile. Inuyasha jumped up and ran for the door. "Wait Inuyasha one more thing."

InuYasha walked over to Kagome, she motioned for him to kneel. "You don't need these anymore." Kagome removed his beads and smiled. "Be happy, Inuyasha."

He smiled a genuine smile for the first time since she met him. "Thank you Kagome." He walked out the room and headed towards his mate.

Miroku and Sango were holding each other in the garden. She had told him no. He couldn't believe it but somehow he knew she would. Sango had lost everything because of Naraku and she didn't want to lose him. "I hope you understand Miroku I need Naraku dead first then it will be you and me."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and remembered the promise he gave to Kagome. He would allow her to return home if she so desired. That was painful for him to even consider but he gave his word. He looked down at his son. He looked exactly like his father. His demonic markings on his cheeks were identical to his and the crescent moon on his forehead proved he was the next Taiyoukai. He was tanned like Kagome and had two orange triangles under each eye going down towards his chin. White hair with a soft pink hue and golden eyes. His son was a perfect mixture of her Egyptian heritage and his Japanese. He moved to kiss him when he felt InuAsantewa presence.

"I have traveled alone and I wanted to give Kagome these. They are for your son from InuYaa," she said. She looked at the small boy and smiled. "Goodbye sweet prince of Egypt," she whispered and was gone.

"Was that my mother?" Kagome said. Though Sesshoumaru knew it was InuYaa talking.

"Yes," he showed her the weapons and she wept. This was the end for her. She was forever stuck in Kagome's body and finally she was at peace.

Once Kagome slept Sesshoumaru headed out to find Naraku. He needed the hanyou dead so she could retrieve the last shards. He came upon a deserted castle where he saw Naraku in a weakened state. The demons inside of him were escaping his grasp. "So this is the real you vermin. A mixture of pathetic youkai." Using is claws he ripped Naraku to shreds. Taking out all his fury on the half breed, blood squirted everywhere coating the ground. Sesshoumaru was bathed in the essence of his enemy. All the years of Nakaku tormenting the innocent ended as Sesshoumaru tore each limb from his body. Once satisfied he sprayed the vile creature with his poison causing him to melt into nothingness. He reached down and picked up the jewel.

'That was easy,' he thought as he approached the West.

Kagome felt the Jewel not a shard but the entire jewel. "Sess…mmm," she moved to fast for her body. She had forgotten that she had just given birth. Kagome looked at her son looking up at her with his big gold eyes. "Good morning little one."

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome wake up. "I have the jewel."

Kagome stopped playing with her son and a tear fell from her face, "How?"

"I took it from Naraku."

"You just walked up and took it?"

"Yes"

He handed her the jewel.

"Now that your task here is done, will you choose to stay with this Sesshoumaru or return home?"

Kagome didn't need to think about it she wanted to go home but she new the well wouldn't allow her to take her son, "I will stay with you."

Sesshoumaru smiled a true smile, "That will make me happy."

"Now what's his name Sesshoumaru?"

"Inutakanori."

The End

A/N: Yes this is the end. I'm sorry if that felt anticlimactic but I couldn't end it any other way. This story came to me from another person who has read my previous fics. I wanted to give sesshomaru170 props on her suggestion and my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. I hope you enjoyed this journey with me. Thanks to all the reviewers your encouragement helped push this story to the end.


End file.
